Keyboard
by Lasciel
Summary: Keyboard is OVER! Chapter thirteen is the offical end, how irnoic... IT'S FINALLY OVER THIS THING SHALL HAUNT ME NO MORE! Please no flames, if you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Washedout

Well, the current title Washed Out is NOT permanent! Ok? I need some suggestions; I just need something for the time being. Also, this is the sequel to Tainted Passions, if you haven't already, I suggest you read TP ASAP! Not in full detail, just skim through it, ok? Well, I bid you all a farewell, so for now, ja`ne, and enjoy the first chapter of insert future title here.

Note – First, since this is using three different POVs (Seto's, Liz's, and on occasion, third person), there is a new sign I'd like to put in. If you see this sign - ~^&^~ - that means a change of POV. To who, I will most likely specify, but if not, you should be able to figure it out soon enough anyway. And Mokuba and at some points Seto might seem a lil' OOC. Ok?

Disclaimer – I don't own anything but the plot and my OC, Liz and Tallakahath. I don't own eternal darkness, or American McGee's Alice, either.

PS – You're all most likely wondering where the heck Eyes of a Dragon' is. Me too. I had it on my comp, and now I can't find it! I could most likely re-write it, but I find no reason. Why? No one seems to care for it. If it get some reviews, then I will write it up again. And don't say for me to use the search or find feature, cuz that's what I started with, and got NO WHERE. If you know of an alternate way to find it, please tell me in the review or e-mail me!

* * *

I yelled back when I herd thunder,

But I'm down to one last breath.

So with it let me say,

Let me say

It's odd, how mortals can be. (1) Flesh and bone (2) very simple on the outside. However, when it comes to actions, and emotions, they can be exceedingly complex. It's a known fact that if you lock two of them together in a situation for long enough, something is bound to happen. What? Well, that is left up to the people.

~--~

I know not where I found the strength to make it home, or make the 9-11 call to save the life of another when my own was hanging in fragile balance. I guess because that night my sanity was ransacked destroyed beyond any salvageable point. All I remember is arriving home, in terrible pain, trying to ignore it. I tucked in Mokuba for bed, noticing an odd smell of blood (3), then walked down the hall to take the final dosage of pills to forever end my pain and suffering. I already had a letter explaining my death to Mokuba, and a planned foster parent. However, that's when I saw it. I'm not shure who, or what, I don't even fully recall the phone call. I just remembered dialing the phone, and then blacking out. Where am I now? My vision finally cleared, and I noticed I was in a room with stark white walls. The details were un-distinguishable, but I knew by the distinct smell of medicine, it was some sort of medical facility. I guess that Mokuba didn't go to bed quite when I told him to or the computer's life support monitors noticed me and called the hospital. Damm. Now I'd have to explain what happened to yet another person, assuming that I didn't already before. How could my day get any worse?

"Mr. Kaiba, I am glad to see that you're finally awake. The police will be here shortly to interview you on what happened. We think we identified your attacker, if you don't remember who." She spoke. Baka nosy people.

"I know who my attacker was, and it's not what most would think."

"We all know exactly what happened. You were raped. Denial is the first thing to occur with the victim." I sneered.

"I am not in denial by any extent of the human mind. It was not rape in the least. Just some harsh, brutal gay sex. Now, will you please stay out of my life and just fuck off?" I questioned blankly. I never truly realized what I said until a long while later. And by then, it didn't matter. The nurse looked quite shocked, and walked out, looking quite confused. But I did know one thing. It was in truth rape. Yami. A second time. The first time I was saved, by whom I know not. I couldn't ask his/her name, as my jaw was broken. And I would most likely have forgotten anyway. I'll find out later enough. Right now, I have but one objective. Kill Yami.

~^&^~ Liz

After a fitful rest, I awoke with beads of cold sweat trickling down my brow. I looked around, last remembering trying to kill myself. Stark white walls, a gentle breeze coming in from somewhere? Impossible. I should have gone straight to hell, with my tainted heart and corrupted mind. Then I must still be alive. As my swimming head cleared, all that was left was a splitting headache, nothing new to me. I was in the hospital; someone somehow managed to find me in time. But how? I tried to access Tallakahath, but then remembered I removed my item to keep her from interfering with my business and me (4). I tried to focus on the wall, but that just made the pain in my head worse. Dang. I gave up trying to use visuals, and just lay back in the large bed. Someone approached, as I herd the dull clicking of shoes on the linoleum floor. 

"Hello Elizabeth, I see that you're now back conscious." Spoke the nurse with an oddly happy smile. Judging by her eyes and face, she just had a run in with something that she didn't essentially need to hear. "Back among the living, I hope." She added in.

"Shut it." I simply replied. I was too tired out to say much more.

"Now please, don't be bitter. Had it not been for the doctors and nurses you'd no longer be among us all." She said sternly.

"That was my point." I blankly said. She frowned, or what I guess was a frown, and walked out. I looked on the table near the bed, and noticed the golden bracelet that belonged to me. After a few un-successful minutes of attempting to reach the item, I managed to, and let Tallakahath take over, and get me out of here before I was transferred to the loon house.

~^&^~ Seto

I attempted to stand, and found that I could not. Now and forever I will always wonder how I managed to get myself home and tuck in Mokuba before collapsing. With a steadying hand on the side of the bed, I did manage to prop myself up, as to see a little bit more. I considered calling another nurse, but I think I might have scared them off with my little outburst. As I attempted to adjust my position, I found that even the slightest movement in the wrong direction shot bolts of pain through my lower body. So I decided not to try to do a lot of moving. 

"Mr. Kaiba, a visitor is here to see you. Should we let him in?" Questioned the intercom not far from the bed.

"Who is it?" I questioned. The last thing I was going to do was let Yami or someone of similar sort back in a room alone with anyone. 

"A certain Mokuba Kaiba, sir." Replied the person.

"Let him in." I simply replied. After a few moments, my raven-haired brother dashed into the room, eyes full of tears.

"Big brother, big brother! Seto, you're all right! I was so worried about you, the doctors said you might not have made it due to the mental stress and" I hushed him, embracing him in a big bear hug, despite the pain I received for it. He cried silently into my shoulder for about two minutes, and I cried too. At that moment, I realized that killing myself might not have been the best idea. I had something to live for. My brother. My love for him and his love for me. Without him, I don't think I might not have even survived this long (5). When we came out of the crying bout, he told me everything from when the computer informed him of having dialed 9-11 when Seto collapsed to when he arrived at the hospital now. I wished I could tell him of everything that happened to me, but I didn't want to ruin his childhood. Mine was stolen from me; I didn't want to do the same to him. Somehow, though, I thought it was too late already. Growing up in a city where kindness and good are only a masquerade, and sex, drugs, and death plague the streets, raising a younger brother without parents is next to impossible without him finding out about something at some point. I just wish I was there for him more when he did.

"Mokuba, I have to explain something to you" I know, I am being a hypocrite right now. Saying that I won't tell him of it all, and then doing it. He has to know. And he has to know the correct story. 

"What is it, Seto?" He questioned meekly. I could tell that he noticed the slight waiver in my voice, as he seemed to understand how serious everything all truly was.

"I need to clear some things up with you. There is no Chibi Kaiba Land. That's why I never took you there. Instead, there's a club downtown, in a place you should never go called the red light district. And on the case of Sarah? She never existed; I never had a girlfriend. I was, and [still think] I am gay. I like other boys." I hoped he wouldn't be ashamed of me for that. But only time would tell. "That day I came home really late? There was no meeting. I was" I wasn't able to finish, as Mokuba shocked me in the worst way I could imagine.

"I know. You're not the only genius in the family. I knew from the moment you came home late that one day from school. It was simply a matter of putting the pieces of the puzzle together. As well as that, Yugi told me nearly everything. Then he suddenly stopped talking to me

~^&^~ Liz

I herd muffled speech from the other side of the heavy cloth barrier that separated me from the other person I shared a room with. I had previously re-thought my decision to leave, and decided to wait. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation, until I herd two particular sentences, which were instantly highlighted, in my mind.

" As well as that, Yugi told me nearly everything. Then he suddenly stopped talking to me" spoke a person whom if I didn't know better, I would swear was Mokuba. Then it all clicked in my mind. Whoever this person was, Yugi was telling him the whole story, until he was raped and beaten by Yami. Yugi was hoping that whoever this person was would figure it out and tell the authorities. He was wrong. I suddenly found the strength to stand, and walked to the other side of the barrier, shocked at who I saw. Seto talking to Mokuba. Mokuba knew about it all. The whole time.

"Yugi only stopped talking to you because Yami beat and raped him!" I blurted out. Mokuba had a horror stricken face, as Seto had no change.

"Your you're a liar!" Yelled Mokuba, accusingly. "Yugi would have told me, wouldn't have he?" He questioned, uncertainly. Apparently, Mokuba didn't know everything to everything like he thought he did.

"I herd it straight from him myself. And then later he went on to try to kill him, had Solomon not intervened. It was never mentioned in fear of everyone's lives. So then Yami took more direct action. He tried to have Mariku and Bakura killed. Bakura was unreachable, so he took the second best person. Ryou. And Mariku is in a coma at the moment. He wanted to eliminate the whole competition. Just to get to you." I said, pointing one bandaged finger at Seto's chest. "He saw you were unfazed, the death of his hikari drove Bakura further and closer to you. So then he raped you. And this time, no one was there to save you." I abruptly walked out, leaving them both shocked. Or at least, Mokuba.

~^&^~ None

Liz suddenly just walked out of the room after her long paragraph of speech. Mokuba looked dumbfound, as Seto was on the verge of killing someone and going into another fit of tears. The nurse re-entered, then left, not wanting to face anyone else yelling at her about gay sex. Seto nodded to Mokuba, who swiftly left. Seto himself took out his cell-phone (6) and dialed for a car to pick him up, as Liz stealthily made her way out of the hospital un-noticed. The phone in the ward of Seto rang, as he pressed the intercom button, as so he wouldn't have to move any more then needed.

"Hello? This is Tea Gardener (7), is Seto there?" Seto glared into the phone, wondering why the heck Yugi's little whore was calling him.

"This is he." Simply replied Seto in lack of anything better to say. There was a slight pause on the phone, and then Tea began to speak again.

"I have the homework that you'll need to make up during your stay, do you have pencil and paper to write it down on?" Seto gave a mere chuckle. He knew that the only reason Ms. Barbie would even speak to him besides making a lecture on friendship and love would be to tell him off or give him the homework. She seemed to believe in fairness, but making a person who was just brutally raped do the homework for the days they were unconscious is quite the opposite. Or at least in Seto's opinion.

"Fine, fine, just tell me already." Seto muttered. As Tea gave out the assignments, Seto merely hung up the phone, however Tea was too busy blabbing on about English assignments to notice. "Bitch." Seto muttered, as he slipped back into a deep sleep. 

~--~

Sometime later the car ended up arriving, and Seto was transferred to his own bed in his own mansion. Liz had managed herself home, before collapsing, slumped over her messy desk, a mangy gray cat with odd black markings sitting atop her, watching with an odd gaze. However, all was not well in domino, as for in a separate corner of the city, darkness was brewing

~^&^~ Yami (8)

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, crashing my fist through the glass table below me. Shit. I shattered it, cutting up my hand pretty badly. I walked to the bathroom, ignoring the shattered glass nearby, and bandaged my injured hand with some gauze. Nothing was working. "I took everyone of any competition out of the picture, and Bakura is only closer to him! I rape him twice, and he is unfazed! It's impossible to break him. Unless" I trailed off, as I realized I was talking aloud to myself. A bad idea.

"Master Yami, Bakura had been dealt with accordingly." Spoke my most loyal servant, Isis. After the defeating of Mariku in a particular Yami-no-duel, I had received his item for a time. I brainwashed his sister, and have been using her as a servant and slave, in more then one way. 

"Good. But there's a new plan. We need Mokuba. And we need that Liz character." I spoke. This couldn't, this wouldn't fail.

"I do not understand your orders, master. Why do we need the one called Liz? She has no association with this current mission." I glared at her, and hit her across the side of her head for the stupid remark.

"Don't be an idiot. She has been ruining plans for quite a while. I thought the Romeo and Juliet stunt was enough to drive her over the edge. I received news that she escaped from the hospital before the poison could be used. If she didn't kill herself, I had to. And you and your STUPID associates were too goddam slow!" I slapped her across the face, as she touched the red mark. "She's still alive. I need her dead. Before she fucks up any more of my plans. Seto will be mine."

"Yes, sir. We shall have Mokuba here in little time, and Liz shall be how can I say it, quoth the raven, nevermore." She hissed. I smirked, as she left the room. The phone rang, as I picked up, stupidly forgetting to look at the caller ID.

~^&^~ Thralkarshash

"Where IS he?" I yelled angrily, pacing around the warehouse threatening to bore a hole in the floor if I kept it up any longer. The phone finally stopped ringing, clicking as it was picked up. 

"Hello, Yami speaking, who is this?" That bastard was too high on hormones after fucking his bimbo girlfriends to even check the ID, I reasoned.

"Who do you think? It's the candy man, here to bring you candy WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? Mr. Shadow, nim-nit. Now, listen. I'm calling off the deal. You never said that Tallakahath would be involved." I guess he was somewhat puzzled at what I said, as there was a definite pause for a good minute or two.

"Who is this Tallakahath character you speak of?" He questioned, very confused at the moment being.

"Tallakahath, yami of Liz! You never mentioned she would be in danger by this. The deal's off, I'm not working' for ya no longer." I spoke. He wanted Liz dead, as I learned from watching the scene by a magick I placed on Isis's item after the last time she was here. And if he killed Liz, then he kills my beloved Talla. And I could not let that happen.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Spoke Yami, then suddenly hung up.

* * *

Notes

(1) - FYI, this is Mantorok, watching from above the whole affair! Flesh and blood was used in the untitled prequel to this, but that was an error I'm too lazy to fix. It's supposed to be flesh and bone. So Mantorok is watching the one with Riku and Liz as well as this current fanfiction. Ok?

(2) - Flesh and bone isn't the error, flesh and blood used in the untitled prequel is the error. It's supposed to be flesh and bone, sorry!

(3) - Read the shorties fanfiction, titled writer's block. That explains it all, and why there was the smell of blood. If you dun wanna, in a nutshell, Mokuba was cutting.

(4) - Interfearing with the buisness, this only kept Tallakahath from possessing her and using her (Tallakahath's) energy as a source. The only way to possess her without the item on would be to use massive amounts of Liz's energy to put the item back, then have Tallakahath waste her energy to come out. Quite useless in this case.

(5) - BROTHERLY LOVE! Not whatever your dirty little mind was thinking up! And what I'm saying is that Seto might have suicided earlier if he didn't have Mokuba to protect and live for.

(6) - How he had his cell-phone after this, I don't know! Just like the gigantit chair and the packing peanuts!

(7) - I know, her name is Anzu! But I use Tea Gardener since I dun know her last name in the Jap!

(8) - Yup, there will be on occasion other POVs besides Seto and Liz and 3rd person! 'Cuz it's not a journal, it can be ANYONE. And it exposes more of the soon-to-be multi-facated plot. Ok?

Well, there it is, the first chapter! The title is a TEMP, please give me some suggestions! Also, I need some opinions! Should I put up the alternate ending to Tainted Passions (which has some heavy Seto/Liz lime, so that was why I was hesitant about it), and should Eyes of a Dragon even be bothered with? Also, should I even do the Liz/Seto lemon planned for the end of this fiction? This pairing doesn't seem to be very favored, after reading over the reviews I got for TP... And, also, who should kill Yami? Seto, Liz, Seto and Liz, Yugi, or someone else kill Yami. Someone else is NOT open for suggestions! It's just my secret character... And should Thralkarshash and Tallakahath progress as enimies, or friends, or lovers, or a slave-master relationship, or what? You're the public, tell me what YOU think! Oh, and I stated that Seto was GAY, but he is a BI in truth. Ok? So, that's the end of the beginning! 

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review - You know you want to...


	2. Shining Dark

Ok, a few things. I NEED REVIEWS! And also, the Riku from Untitled and from Tainted Passions are SEPARATE PEOPLE. I only realized the name skews now, ok? Also, this chapter is beginning to end all the non-permanent pairings, and start some of the new and final ones. After careful debilitation, I decided to make Mokuba AND Bakura in last pairings. They're with each other! But not very heavy, mind y'all, unless all of you really want that. That's what reviewin' is for! And now for something completely different

Disclaimer – Do I really need to do this? I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, OR ETERNAL DARKNESS, OR AMERICAN McGee's Alice OR Monty Python's Flying Circus OR ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT, TALLAKAHATH, THRALKARSHASH, AND LIZ!!! OK? YOU GOT IT NOW! STOP MAKING ME DO THIS! *Is hyperventilating* Wide, open spaces. Breathe in, breathe out *calms down*

Also, there are most likely a few time skews here, but don't mind them. I just need to get a lot done in a little window of time-space. And if the chapters are slow, it's cuz it takes a LONG time to write them. Ok?

* * *

(Wake me up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(Save me.)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up.)  
Bid my blood to run.   
(I can't wake up.)  
Before I come undone.   
(Save me.)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  


Evanescence – Bring Me to Live

Save me from the darkness I've succumbed to. I can't take it any more. I just can't take it any more (~ Seto (1))

~--~

I awoke some time later, I guess quite a while, as twas the next day. I was asleep for a good 20 hours. I looked around, giving a sigh of relief as I realized that I was in my own home. I attempted to stand, and found the pain minimal. Goddam Yami And now due to his fault, my young easily molded brother knew about everything. Everything I worked for, destroyed, beneath my nose, and I never saw it. I was a failure. Walking out of my room, I was greeted by the intercom, ran by my computer.

"Seto, glad to see you're awake! You gave everyone quite a scare, when you came home last night. Some of us thought you were beyond saving. Had" I wasn't in the mood to talk, and gave her the two fingers sign (2), as she instantly shut up. I walked downstairs, ordering one of the servants to make me something to eat on the way down. From there I went to the basement, fetching some new clothes, and walking upstairs again to take a shower. I didn't wish to smell like blood and stale seed when I went back to work. I just wanted to put it all behind me. As I turned on the hot water, and began to disrobe, I herd an ear-piercing scream, easily definable as someone of young age. Mokuba. I dashed downstairs, not caring that I was halve naked (3), to only see a shattered window, two injured maids, a servant who was most likely beyond us all, and a black car driving off. I just managed to duck in time to avoid a brick thrown in through the window, a note attached.

"#11459865, 7:45, M-d" I read aloud. Yami had Mokuba. Having taken the time earlier to memorize all the numbers of all the students in the class and other important characters throughout the school, one could name a person in the class or of high standings and I could instantly tell the student ID number. Quite a useful skill as of late. I knew what was to happen. Yami was using Mokuba as a hostage to get to me. And when I came, as he wanted, I'd bring a little present for him called painful death.

~^&^~ Mokuba

"Let go of me you bakas!" I yelled, struggling against the strong hands that dragged me to the car. I was thrown in the trunk, and assuming the car sped off, deducting by the sudden acceleration. I checked for the emergency release tabs (4), and found it destroyed. The back lights were also blocked from access (5). I swore a few times under my breath, and sat and waited until the car stopped. I took that as my chance to escape. Unfortunately, they got me before I got them. I was blindfolded, and thrown (yet again), this time into a dark, dank cell. The door was shut, and I un-tied the blindfold. I had not the slightest idea of where I was, and for the time being, didn't want to know. I looked in the corner, and saw another figure huddled there. Light, nearly albino hair make me recognize him as Bakura, the yami of the late Ryou Bakura.

"Who's there?" Questioned he. I walked over, and sat down as well.

"It's me, Mokuba. What's it to you, tomb robber?" I questioned right back, using the name Tomb Robber, as he didn't like to be refereed to as Bakura by anyone except for Mariku and Ryou.

"I wasn't shure if it was Yami back again. Or one of his henchmen here to end my life. First my Hikari, now this. Goddam Yami and his obsession with Seto." I herd him mumble.

"You're not the only one unhappy about this predicament. I'm here as well, for the same reason. Most likely blackmail so Yami'll have Seto back as his little slave again. And from what I herd, he'll most likely kill us both if Seto doesn't hurry himself up. What a way to die" I trailed off, then suddenly whacked one of the flies that had landed halve a foot in front of me.

"You're not subject to be beaten daily because you have an interest in Seto more then brotherly love." He sneered.

"I have my own problems." I retorted. He looked off. I moved slightly closer to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "But for now, I think the only way out is to put all that aside and our previous situations, and work together." ~ _That sounded Soooooo corny ~ _I thought to myself.

"I guess it's the only way. We will work together, until we get out. Then it's every man and boy for himself. Agreed?" He questioned. We shook on the deal.

"Agreed. Now, let's get some rest, by my clock it's 10:00 PM, and that's way past my bedtime." He simply laughed.

~^&^~ Thralkarshash

Once again I was pacing in the middle of the warehouse, dull claws clicking on the hard wood floor. Xel'gha'lyoth and Mantramoonk were supposed to be here hours ago. And it's not polite to be late. Finally, the grand doors were open, as the demons of Mind magic/sanity and Moon/astral entered. It was odd, how genetic defects such, as albinos were present even in the supreme race of demons, such as Mantramoonk. Pure white skin, claws, and pink eyes made him stand out in the gloom of the room. And the sickly venom-green of Xel'gha'lyoth wasn't hard to find either. They both sat at the chairs near the table, as I sat across from the two.

"Thralkarshash, we have news on the current situation of your mistress Tallakahath. And it is a grim one. Mokuba Kaiba and Bakura have been kidnapped, and to be executed soon from now if the one called Seto doesn't arrive at the house of Yami within the next few days. Liz is the next victim to be taken, and there is no wait period for her. She is to be assassinated by a sniper who we have no identity for at the time being." Hissed Xel'gha'lyoth. Mantramoonk rose from his seat.

"The planets spell a grim fate for most, if we don't take action swiftly. To save that who you wish to be saved, we will need to take the life of another and save the lives of those who we hate. A very intriguing situation." Said the moon-demon. 

"Then we will do what is needed to protect my lady Tallakahath. At any cost. I must win her back, I must" Thralkarshash pounded his fist on the table with the last part of the sentence. "She is the world to me. And I must have her. Ra save the souls of all those who get in my way"

~^&^~ Cheshire Cat

I sat, perched atop the one by the name of Liz. Most would say that I was but an illusion, but due to the planetary alignments, I was released into this realm, to fix what has been broken. The three ancients having been slain long ago has caused echoes, ripples in time, which now distort the true fate of the few. I jumped down from my perch, as she awoke. It was no stroke of luck that she happened to regain consciousness right now, mind you. Great things come in small packages.

"Who What are you? Wait, you're that mangy cat, from the visions! You don't exist." Spoke she, as she arose from her position, glancing over at me. I pounced; digging claws deep into her thigh, and sat down.

"If I don't exist, then how come this hurts?" I questioned, digging claws deeper. She barely winced, instead glaring, having been beaten.

"How are you possible? You defy the laws of physics as known." She spoke, slightly amazed at me truly existing. I faded out, re-appearing behind her.

"Trust first, question later. Due to the planets, I as well as my friend, white rabbit, who I trust you've met earlier, have been released upon this realm. As we have helped Alice in her quest to save her soul and mind (6), we come to help you as well."

"If you're here, then I am surely among the mad. Nothing seems to make sense anymore, though I find it better that way." Spoke she, the second sentence seeming somewhat random.

"Things only don't make sense when you think about them and try to make sense of them. Like a puzzle with extra pieces, if you try to put it together and use all the pieces, you just fail miserably. But if you look at each separately, then think of them as a whole, the whole picture comes together." Replied I.

"But then what to make of the extra parts?"

"Pie." Spoke me, as I waltzed off, fading through the door. She followed, just like I planned. Down the stairs, down the hall, outside inside every where. Exiting the main building, I sat atop the back seat of the motorcycle she so cherished, it being named Ruth. 

"Scat, cat." Spoke Liz, shooing me from the seat. I simply dug my claws in.

"I will not leave, until you drive. See the one named Thralkarshash, and all will make sense I due time."

"Who is the one who you call Thralkarshash? A friend of Talla's?" Spoke she. Curious one, wasn't she?

"More or less. But tell her not where you are to go. Just drive. Don't worry, you'll know exactly where to go to."

~^&^~ Liz

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I yelled, speeding down the highway more then double the speed limit, with this darn cat rambling in my ear to go faster and drive better. "If you don't shut up I'll make YOU drive!" I yelled, foolishly turning around to yell at him. The motorcycle hit a bump, as I went flying in the air. "Yahoooooooooo!" I yelled in triumph, as I landed upright. I guess I picked up more then I thought back in NY from my friends.

"You really shouldn't do that, you might get hurt." Spoke the cat calmly. I simply glared, and weaved in and out of traffic. Then I herd it. The defying Wheeeeeeeeeeooooohhhhh' of a cop car. Yup, the feds were on me. I sped far ahead, as they struggled to dodge the backed up traffic. Soon, they were so far behind that I couldn't see them in the least. I exited the highway, and parked my cycle outside a warehouse that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

~^&^~ Thralkarshash

Gigantic doors were thrown open, spilling light all within the darkened warehouse. I squinted into the light to make out who was intruding so rudely. I recognized the figure, the host of Tallakahath. Name – Elizabeth Drakken. I smirked, holding a rubber ball in one clawed hand. With one simple movement, I speared it, then made it disappear in a puff of smoke. She didn't even move a muscle. 

"The Cheshire cat sent me here to see you." Spoke the mortal. I pondered over who was this Cheshire Cat' character was, but I didn't have to for long. A large cat, up to her waist at the shoulder, stepped out of the shadows. A mangy gray, with odd black markings and a hoop earring in one ear was he. Not far from the Cheshire cat from the book Alice in Wonderland. The same haunting smile, despite the odd look of the creature. 

"I am indeed the Cheshire cat, I come to ask a favor of you. As known to all, the one named Yami Moutoh is after the lives of those of Mokuba Kaiba, Bakura, and Liz here. We know of your power, as herd from a friend, by the name of Talla. We wish to ask for your assistance in the rescue of Mokuba Kaiba and Bakura, as well as guarding by your associates of my friend here Liz, and her demon yami, Tallakahath." That cat had quite a way with words, thought I to myself. I twiddled with the rings pon my blackened fingers, and rose to speak.

"I know of this Tallakahath you speak of, she is a dear friend of mine. I wish no ill will against those of Mokuba and Bakura, so I shall assist you in aiding them. However, before any plan of action is taken, I do wish one favor of you." Replied myself.

"What is it?" Questioned the flesh and bone. Her millennium bracelet glowed slightly, as Tallakahath phased in besides her, in full demon form.

"Yes, what is it, Thralkarshash?" Questioned the succumbs. I grinned, as she winced. "Name your price." Spoke she.

"For the saving and protecting of the lives of Mokuba Kaiba, Bakura, and Liz Drakken, I wish for exactly one weekend with you. All to myself." I grinned. She looked off, not wanting to face me, I guess. "But a small price, for the sparing of the lives of the innocent. What do you say?"

"Fine." Spoke Tallakahath and Liz in union.

"But one minor detail. We must wait until that day of Sunday before anything can happen, as the planets must be closer to their alignment. For now, we lay in wait." All three left, without even a goodbye, and closed the door behind them.

~^&^~ Yami

"They're scheming something, I know it!" I yelled out, grabbing the attention of a few of my servants. They looked strangle at me, then went on with their duties. "That dammed Mr. Shadow and that Liz character. Well, they'll pay, soon enough. All in good time."

"Master Yami, we have grim news for you." Spoke one of my messengers. "Mariku has awoken from his coma, and Ryou from his false death. However, not to worry, neither is in any position to damage our plans." I glared.

"I don't CARE about if they can damage our plans, we wanted them DEAD and they need to be DEAD. Call Yugi; tell him to be here ASAP. Or else"

"Yes sir." Spoke the messenger, and dashed off in search of a working phone. I wasn't exactly tech-friendly, and I had a habit of accidentally disabling the phones around here.

~^&^~ Yugi

The phone rang downstairs, as I yelled to my grandfather. "I'll get it!" Dashing down the flight of stairs, I picked up the phone on the fourth ring, then wished I hadn't.

"Master Yami wishes you here. And it is in your best interest you'd come." The person, most likely one of my Yami's henchmen, then hung up.

"Grandpa? I'm Going out for a walk, dunno when I'll be back, bye!" I spoke in one sentence, and dashed out with my coat in arm.

~--~

I arrived at the apartment building, rats scurrying by at my feet. From the outside, it looked like your average tenement building, but the inside was stripped of its usual appeal, and filled with the scurrying rat-like workers of Yami. I walked up two flights of stairs, and entered the office of the terror, Yami.

"I'm glad to see you've arrived, abiou." Spoke Yami, grabbing me by the chin and pulling me into a rough kiss. I think my lips were bruised for about the fifth time then. After letting me go, I sat in a chair in the far corner of the room, far from him.

"Hmmm So, why am I here, for you to rape me again?" I questioned. I knew I was way out of line, but the worse he could do didn't matter to me any more.

"I need a favor of you." He tossed me a bottle of white pills. "In the hospital, there is a Ryou Bakura enlisted. He receives a dosage of pills daily, switch those out for these." He said calmly. I could easily tell them as cyanide due to their odd stench. I grimaced, but it was either kill Ryou or face an eternity of brutal rape ending with a horrible death. And I much rather the former then the latter.

* * *

(1) - Ok, Seto is in ('s because that shows who is saying the little saying under the quote. That'll most likely be used unless it's Mantorok or an undefined character, since multiple characters are used here.

(2) - My famed two-finger's sign! I hold up my index finger and my first finger, all other fingers down, representing 'shut up' more or less.

(3) - Mmmmmm... Seto halve naked... *drools* Tallakahath: GAH! *whacks authoress w/frying pan* Liz: AH! What'd ya do that for...

(4) - Emergency release tabs are standard in all new cars, so if you're thrown into the trunk of a car to be kidnapped, ya can open the trunk from the inside. It more or less opens the trunk from the inside without unlocking it.

(5) - On worst case scenerio they show that if you're thrown into the trunk of a car and there is no release tab, then you kick out the back lights with your foot, and wave something out so people will know you're there and maybe help ya.

(6) - This is NOT Alice in Wonderland, but American McGee's Alice. 'Tis dark 'nuff, ain't it?

Ok, that was pretty damm good. But it took long 'nuff. Well, a few things I NEED VOTING ON!

1. How far should the Bakura/Mokuba pairing go? Just fluff, very light stuff, lime, or lemon? And I can type it decently this time, as all different POVs are used!

2. Any other lemons? Yami/Yugi rape, Bakura/Mariku, Seto/Liz? Tell me!

3. I have an alternate ending to Tainted Passions, but I was hesitant to put it up since it had some serious Seto/Liz lime (as they were both very drunk) should I put it up? It doesn't end so abrupt. I just saw that people didn't like the pairing much, so I hesitated.

4. Who should kill Yami, Tallakahath, Liz, Seto, Yugi, or any combo of the four? Remember, what is voted on will MOST LIKELY BE what it is, but NOT SURELY!

Remember review and vote!

  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review, ya know ya want to!


	3. Vote PLEASE READ AND VOTE!

Well, with the fanfiction Keyboard, I've hit a standstill. A wall. I have a few ideas of which way it should go, but I can't decide. So, I made YET ANOTHER VOTE! And unlike in Florida, there will be NO miscounts! A few days after this is posted, or after 7 reviews from separate people, I will decide from the vote which way this will go. And if the decision seems off from the reviews, remember, I'm also asking people in the real world and people off fanfiction.net. Such as asking people on neopets who also read this. Ok? So here's the votes. To vote, in your review, just put the numbers of the vote as well as the letter of your choice. If you choose other in any of the votes, then please specify what YOU think other should be. But also include a different vote as well. And please, vote on everything you can! Ok? Here you go!

* * *

1 – For Tainted Passions, should I re-write the first three non-YAOI chapters of the story? At the moment, they're from when I started writing it as a dark-world depressing fic. Then it turned totally chaotic with the YAOI. But as of now, the first few chapters don't seem to fit in the story. So should I re-write them? 

A) – Yes 

B) – No

2 – For Keyboard, at the moment, I've hit a standstill. I have a few options of which way the story should go. Should I:

A) – Have Liz be kidnapped, then Seto and the others rescue them?

B) – When Seto goes to save Mokuba he is kidnapped and Liz is put in the hospital and then Seto breaks out and saves Mokuba and Bakura with the help of Tallakahath and Thralkarshash?

C) – Pre-Liz's kidnapping, Seto is kidnapped by Yami when he's going to save Mokuba. The demons arrive a few days later, but before that, Yami using the millennium rod from Mariku brainwashes Seto. Then he attempts to break Seto by making him do horrible, horrible, R/NC-17 things to Mokuba.

D) – Same as C, except that Yami makes Seto do horrible, horrible, R/NC-17 things to Liz

E) – Other

3 – Any more lemons? 

A) – Ryou/Mariku?

B) – Tallakahath/Thralkarshash?

C) – Bakura/Mokuba?

D) – Liz/Seto?

E) – Any others? (please specify)

F) – Any combo of the above. (Please specify)

4 – Ending v. 2.0 I have a second ending for Keyboard in my head, once the fanfiction is finished, should I put it? There's no suicide in it, everyone lives. But not happily ever after, mind you. That'd be too easy Should I put it after the fanfiction is done?

A) – Yes

B) – No 

5 – Should I even bother with Eyes of a Dragon?

A) – Yes

B) – No

* * *

Liz: Thanks for your time! Now just drop me a line and we'll all be finished! I was hesitant about most of this cuz a good amount of the pairings are controversial, and after seeing how the original version of Light and Dark (titled American Pie then Of Dragons and Lizards then Don't Love Me Quietly) was flamed due to the Seto/Liz pairing, I'm very hesitant. So just review, review, and review! This chapter will disappear once the votes are final, and will be replaced by the real chapter three. Oh, and at the moment, my only true faithful reviewer is Darkest Side of Death! She wins the best reviewer award! And gets as a prize *thinks* Tallakahath, what do we have backstage as prizes?

Tallakahath: Uh We have the lifetime supply of Pudding Skins left over from Truth or Dare.

Liz: Ok, Darkest Side of Death wins a lifetime supply of pudding skins! Uh

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review, and make a difference! If ya dun vote, then you can't complain 'bout the outcome! Muhahahahahaaaa!


	4. Warning Labels

Ok, as a few things seem confusing, I want to clear them up. First, when Liz dies at the beginning of Tainted Passions, that takes place at the END OF KEYBOARD. Second, at the end of Tainted Passions, she doesn't succeed at suicide, so she never did die. Also, Thralkarshash is a GOOD GUY despite how he seems. He'll help most of the time, but he does want Tallakahath for his own. And he'll do next to anything to get her. He can be quite the gentleman if needed, when you live in disguise for 100 years ya need to have some form of manners. ^-^. Also, Eyes of a Dragon is the same as Tainted Passions but from Seto's POV. I lost all the files, so I didn't know if to even bother with it. Writer's Block, the shorties, is independent from Tainted Passions, Keyboard, or Eyes of a Dragon. It's just a random assortment of short one-shots, which aren't hyperfics. And as of now, Darkest Side of Death is still my only reviewer! I need more reviews! And as she was the ONLY person to review, I'll just use all of HER votes, since SHE's the only one who CARES! Ok, now that I said that, on to chapter three of Keyboard!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Linkin Park, American McGee's Alice, Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass, The Matrix, AOL Time Warner, Babbelfish Translator, I barely own anything! Gah!

* * *

Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last  


You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken  
~ Points of Authority (Linkin Park)

You love to see me suffer. You love to see my pain. But now, you've gone too far. You've pushed me over the edge. And there's no going back. I want you mine. And I'll do anything to get you. You must be broken. Your wild spirit must be tamed. Seto Kaiba, you are going to be mine, one way or another. Weather by your will or by force, you shall succumb to me. (~ Yami) 

~^&^~ Seto Kaiba

Rain poured down in sheets off the tilted edge of the glass roof overhead. I took delicate care of the plants within my miniature rainforest, not even letting my most trusted of servants in here. The plants that thrived were in a delicate balance, not to forget that most of them cost at least 1K a plant. I looked up at a small hummingbird hovering above my head, drinking the nectar from a nearby flower. I had a multitude of birds, bees, and butterflies kept within the room to keep everything alive and pollinated. But it wouldn't last much longer. Ever closer came that Monday that I feared. But I had to do it. For Mokuba. With a sigh, I hung up the shears I was using to clip plants, taking a deep breath of the oxygen rich air. I exited the room, back into the cold harshness that was reality. I logged onto my computer, to check my e-mail.

"You have TWENTY new messages." Spoke the computerized voice. Unlike the rest of my programs, the stupid AOL mail service insisted on using it's own voice for all its applications. I clicked on my inbox, to check my mail. Most of it was spam mail, about how to make money fast, or diet pills, or plasma TV, or webcams. Then came one that caught my eye, with no sender visible. I clicked open the mail, but it was blank. All there was there was an attachment. Carelessly, I just opened it, without even scanning for viruses. A bunch of odd letters and numbers flooded the screen, like an AOL annoyed sitting on the keyboard. First a few letters per line, very slowly, but picked up speed very rapidly. Then my screen went blank. A different voice, different then the AOL voice, different then my own computer's voice, a different voice altogether, came on. A cursor blinked in the upper left part of the screen, and began to type on it's own.

[So, Seto, you decided to show.] As the words appeared on the screen, I herd the voice, an odd, hurried/panicked but calm voice speak it aloud. [About time, as I'm very, very late.] I glared at the computer, then typed in my own little bit. 

|Who is this? What are you doing to my computer?| I questioned whatever application was running and had hijacked my computer.

[You know who I am. Don't worry, I won't harm your beloved machine. It's none of my concern, in truth. But please, do hurry, as I'm in quite a rush.] This stupid hacker was getting more annoying by the moment. He/she made no sense whatsoever.

|Hurry with what? Deleting you from the system?| I replied, slightly comically. I tried not to get all-angry about this whole thing, I didn't need to loose my cool.

[Hurry with] The computer trailed off, as I guess whoever was on the other end was thinking of what to say. [Just find the Cheshire cat. He'll tell you what you need to do.] Who was this Cheshire Cat character?

|Who is this Cheshire Cat character?| I questioned the person. No way could they mean the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Twas just a book, wasn't it?

[You'll know him when you see him. Now, I'm very, very, _very_ late, so I _must_ depart. No time to say hello, goodbye] The screen then went blank again, then flickered for a few moments. With a loud BUZZ sound, the screen turned off and on, going back to the normal AOL program. Someone had wayyyyyy too much time on their hands, I guessed. With a flick of my fingers, I turned off the computer system. Grabbing my black overcoat, I walked out the door, to find this Cheshire Cat' person.

~^&^~ White Rabbit

I hated typing. I hated typing more then anything else on the planet. Especially since I didn't even have fingers, I had friggin' _paws_. No, I wasn't a human. I was a rabbit. And I was very, _very_ late. Grabbing my watch and coat, I dashed out the door of the abandoned' building, and faded out of view of mortal eyes. I had places to go and people to see. And I had so little time to do it all. 

~--~

"You're late." Spoke the large anorexic feline. The Cheshire Cat, as he more formally was known. 

"I know." I simply replied with a sneer. I hated having to be paired up with _him_ for this mission, but it was better then some of the other people who stalked wonderland. To most, we didn't exist. We were just figments of their imagination. In the books, we were depicted as the landscape of Alice's mind. In the game, we were broken hopes and shattered dreams. In the real world, we are the thoughts of every child, every teenager, and every human who ever dared to dream and dared to think outside the box. The cat walked in circles around the chair I stood on, and began to fade out. Only halfway and then began to reform, growing taller, human-like. Soon, he was done a tall man of what seemed to be no older then 17 years of age, with long raven-black hair that spiked up in the oddest way. His skin was as pale as milk, tinged slight gray. He had glowing yellow eyes, and that same haunting smile. His human form, as given to work in the real world. I refused to take one, I much rather remain a rabbit then anything else. I find humans to be slow, unresponsive, ugly, and all around stupid. Or at least most. This particular group was most intriguing. 

"Soooooo now you go meet the dark one, and I'll meet the dragon'?" Questioned the cat/human.

"Yes, that's how it seems. No time for petty talk though, I must be off." I hopped down from the chair, checking the time on my watch, and hopping out the door.

"Never believe how things seem until you've seen it all for yourself" Whispered the cat to himself, as I left for a place thought not to exist by most. A little place called Bloodlust Peak.

~^&^~ Liz

"Let me go you bastards!" I yelled, struggling against strong hands that held me inches above the floor. I tried to use the powers of my item, only to find that my beloved millennium bracelet was _gone_. I had awaked to the pounding of feet on the floor, and then was taken hostage. Now they were attempting to force me into a black vehicle with a covered license plate. "I said let me go NOW!" I yelled, kicking, scratching, and biting. I wasn't going to let them get me easily. But they were about twice my size and at least five times my strength and weight, so my efforts were useless. 

"You're not going anywhere, missy." Spoke one of them. I was thrown into that car, and a sickly-sweet smelling cloth was pressed over my nose and mouth. Chloroform, I knew. If I breathed it in, I'd be unconscious. But I needed air. As my head began to spin, my brain went into manual override, and taking in a deep breath, passed out.

~--~

I awoke in a room with stark-white and grime-coated walls. I looked around, seeing myself in a bare room. Not even a toilet or a sink. And no means of escape. Then I realized something. I was no longer wearing my normal clothes. I was in a light white robe-like clothing, and nothing else besides my undergarments. No way to have any weapons on my person. No windows, only the door, which had no knob on the inside. I was stuck. I pounded on the door until my knuckles bled, but it was all in vain. Either no one heard me, or no one cared. Then the room rapidly began to spin, as I noticed a small trickle of blood down my right ankle. A tiny hole, a needle. All my moving around re-opened the little wound, where I guess some sort of slow-acting drug was injected. And again, I passed into the realm of unconsciousness. 

~^&^~ Yami

"The song bird has been caged." Spoke the person on the phone, then hang up. We had her. The only person who could get in our way, Liz Drakken. And with Tallakahath in mortal danger, as was her host, Thralkarshash wouldn't even lift a claw against us. 

"Master Yami, we have a problem." Spoke Isis from behind. I turned around in the gigantic leather swivel chair, facing my mind-slave.

"What problem do we face?" I questioned the girl. I was trying to figure out if she had foreseen something, or simply herd something. 

"The Seto character. He's to arrive sooner then expected and due. That poses a threat, as not everything will be ready yet." Spoke she.

"Everything will be fine. When will he be arriving?" I asked. She simply shook her head, which I took as an unknown. Great, more variables in an already risky plan. But it would all come together perfectly. And no one was safe.

~^&^~ Seto Kaiba

I had gone to the only place to find absolutely anyone who was anyone. The Dark Desires Dueling Club. Flashing my ID, I was instantly let in, and brought downstairs. Swarmed by a mass of autograph-wanting fangirls, I pushed my way through, making my way upstairs. To the sky dome. A complex network of computer software made this room possible, an exact simulation of the sky of any time of day, any country, any era. Today, the storm-riddled sky of Brussels, Belgium during a massive T-storm. Black clouds swirled over head, lightning ripping across the sky. The sound of rain falling down upon cold brick and stone was heard echoing within the dome. Then came a non-native sound. The sound of a door creaking open. I didn't bother to turn around, as a figure entered the room. Footfall was not heard, although boots were clearly hitting the carpeted floor. It was defying the laws of physics; it _had_ to make a sound. But it didn't. I didn't even sit down, just remaining standing, watching the storm, as he approached. The Cheshire Cat. I guess that the hacker was right. I would know Cheshire Cat when I saw him/it. 

"So, you decided to show, Kaiba-boy, hmmm?" Spoke the person. I turned around, glaring daggers of ice.

"Don't EVER call me that name. I loathe the person who tormented me with that name, tormented me and what little family I had. I fully took in whom I was speaking to. Long black spiked hair, not all that dissimilar to that of my brother, fell to far down his back. Startling yellow cat-like eyes and a haunting, mocking smile were the main points of his face. He was un-humanly thin, anorexic, as one could call him. He was an odd light pale gray color, with the occasional black tattoo on what little flesh was seen. On his left ear, he had a large golden-hoop earring. A black swaying cape, black suit, dark gray shirt, and black straight pants with black boots were his main wear, with the occasional silver chain hanging from somewhere. His nails were a point of interest, ending sharp, cat-like almost. His posture, the way he walked, even the way that he talked was most definitely feline. 

"Whatever you say, blue-eyes." He simply replied, pacing in circles around the dome. "You got the message from white rabbit?" Questioned the cat-human.

"Or whoever your hacker friend was. Quite irritating, I found him." I spoke, with no remorse for down putting his what I assumed to be friend. He merely smirked.

"Before further talk, I must introduce myself. I am the Cheshire Cat, at your service." He said with a bow. He reminded me of someone I saw in an anime show a long time ago. Then I remembered whom. He seemed somewhat similar to the character Sora from .Hack//Sign crossed with Riku from Kingdom Hearts mixed with tainted darkness. "Now, down to business. Me and my partner White Rabbit have come here merely as guides. We can't interfere, merely guide. Now, you know what you have to do, blue eyes?" He questioned me. Although the name Blue Eyes was quite annoying, it was better then Kaiba-boy. And I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to live with the name Cheshire Cat or White Rabbit.

"No, what must I do?" I questioned, clearly confused. He spoke of things I knew nothing of, then explained what was irrelevant. 

"Do not wait until the day of the moon, go and conquer that of evil on the day of sabado. Now, I must depart, until another time, good day." With that, he left, walking _through_ the door, fading out of existence. What was the day of the moon? Or sabado? That's why the invented the Internet, I suppose. But no matter, today was merely Thursday, leaving plenty of time for everything else. And I wasn't expected back in school for quite a while. And it had been quite a while since I took my last sick day, I am way overdue for some R&R. Though how can I rest with the life of my brother hanging in the balance, I know not. But as luck had had it, I felt safe and felt that my brother was safe. In the hands of another who was also to protect him. Almost like a guardian angel.

~^&^~ Bakura

That kid. There was something about him. He just got on my nerves. Mokuba Kaiba. But as agreed on before, we were in this together. He lay on the floor, clutching his sides, crying in mock-pain, as one of the guards entered to see what was the matter. Yami couldn't have his little piece of bait damaged. As the guard checked up on him, I leapt from the shadows, with a quick blow to the back of the head, knocked him out. Taking the ring of keys from his waist, I helped the young one up, and left the room. Then came another problem. The fact that we were miles underground, in a labyrinth-like chain of rooms and corridors. We began to wander down the hallways, into the inky blackness that seemed to go on forever.

~--~

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we – "

"SHUTUP!" I yelled at the kid. He had been doing that for the past ½ hour. I was still trying to figure out if he was just trying to bug me or was serious. But by now, I think the former was the correct answer. 

"You don't have to be so mean" He replied, walking then in silence. I shouldn't be so hard on him. I mean, he WAS only a kid. 

"I'm sorry I'm just annoyed about the whole situation." I could almost sense him smirking in the darkness.

"Weakling." He said. That's something I should be saying, not some human like him. He was deceiving me. Or just playing a prank. Either way, after about 2 hours of walking, it mattered not. I didn't think we'd ever get out of here alive. And without my millennium ring, which was taken from me earlier, I wouldn't be able to navigate a path towards Yami's item to find our way out either. We were stuck here. Maybe forever.

~^&^~ Seto Kaiba

Babbelfish translator. The ultimate tool to find out what means what in languages. In school, the second language taught was English. Through my business, that was the only language I really had to use. And I wasn't one very good for learning new tongues. Hitting the translate button, I found out that sabado was Saturday in the language of Spanish. Day of the moon, as I figured out earlier, was Monday. The day I was supposed to trade off for Mokuba with Yami. It made sense, though. Come when he wasn't expecting me and strike. I shut the computer down, and looked around. A mere two days until go-time. And better yet, no odd e-mails. I looked around, and realized for once, the world seemed to make some form of sense. Not like I'm not depressed or angered about my brother's kidnapping. But he wasn't in much danger at the moment. And acting rashly would do no good for anyone. So I would just lay in wait. And when the time came, follow the white rabbit, and see how deep the rabbit hole we call the world really goes.

* * *

Ok, that's done with. Just a few more chapters and it'll all be over. Just one note, though. The reason the chapters take so long is two reasons. First, I only put up chapters once the previous ones have been reviewed. That way, I know someone cares. Second, I needed votes in the voting system for future reference before making more, so I could set up the future events. Also, I have somewhat of a quota of how long I want each chapter to be. The quota is about 3000 words at least, and that takes a little while. So with 3000 words per chapter, and 10 chapters per story, I can average about 30000 words per story. Though right now I'm considering combining Tainted Passions, Eyes of a Dragon, and Keyboard into one super-long story, instead of chopping it up. But I'll decide that later. So for now, farewell!

  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review, review, review! If ya'll want more, ya gotta review! You know you want to...


	5. Untitled

Ok, I want to clear one thing up. The voting ballot system. People, please, you vote for ONE thing only! Not replying to every option. DSoD, could you PLEASE re-send in the vote with your favorite choice put down? Or if you have two, your two favorite choices? Like 1 – A, 2 – B, 3 – C, ya know? And also, every chapter or so I am AGAIN going to ask about the Seto/Liz lemon at the end. It HAS been voted in and good for the past few times, but I'm very hesitant about it, cuz as I get more yes votes every time, I'm thinking it out more and more, with more details every time. And it's getting darker and darker and somewhat voilent And I want to give anyone who is reading a chance to change his or her vote whenever needed. Ok? So fi it seems like I'm asking the same questions over and over, it's because I'm hesitant about it. So now read on

Disclaimer – I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass, or American McGee's Alice. I don't own ANYTHING. Are you CLEAR?!?!? TELL ME PEOPLE?!?!? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I OWN NOTHING??!?!?!?! GAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Note – Although the chapter's title says Untitled, it does have a title! Untitled IS the title! The title/name of the chapter is Untitled! Ok?

* * *

Rome didn't build a great empire by having meetings. They did it by killing everyone who opposed them.

The world is cruel, harsh, and in the end, bittersweet. There is little to live for. Except for on occasion, when one comes through your life, and leaves footprints on your heart. Some say it's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all. That is untrue. My darling Tallakahath, no longer shall we be separated. I shall find you. I swear it. (~ Thralkarshash)

~--~

The rain had ceased to let up for the past few hours. Not a raging thunderstorm, mind you, but just a downpour hard enough to annoy the people of Domino, without causing much real damage. As the light turned green at the intersection, I slowly accelerated, being careful not to get into a bad position, as the slick roads were hard to turn on and to break/stop on. Though I did have one major problem. I could barely see the street in front of me. Being short has its disadvantages, and this was one of them. I strained to see above the dashboard, and was greeted by what seemed to be miles of backed up traffic. The vehicles were moving at a snail's pace, as I gave a groan of disgruntlement (1). I was going to be massively late, which meant another beating from Yami (2). I honked the horn a few times, and was replied with nearly the same thing, and a few swear words. I cared to turn on the radio, and found the reason for the backup.

"Two flipped cars and a flaming motorcycle will keep traffic backed up for quite a while! The accident, which is currently being cleared from the scene and investigated, is taking up three out of four lanes on the highway, so if you want to get anywhere, stay away from the highway! And now for the weather. Today is going to be ra" However, the rest of the broadcast was enveloped in static, as the downpour became heavier. I fell forwards; letting my head hit the horn, in continuos BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP as I waited for the endless traffic to finally end. Like that was ever gonna happen.

~^&^~ White Rabbit

This visit was going to cost many another pain. But it mattered not. I had to do something to make a diversion, so I decided to flip the two cars and the motorcycle. Shure, traffic would be massively backed up. But it created the necessary time-lapse between Isis leaving and Yugi arriving for me to speak with Yami. In truth, it was odd, our job. We had to make shure everything went as planned, despite how it might help or hinder another. We weren't trying to assist anyone in truth, just merely do our jobs. Which meant helping both enemy and friend alike. I arrived at the small building, with boarded up windows and a hole in one of the walls. But above ground, or so I was told, wasn't the main point. It was what lay below, far below. The building was on a street called Bloodlust Peak, as before Domino was build, atop this very hill, 14 men and 6 women were all killed at once by a serial murderer. Or so spoken by rumor. It was odd really, who we helped and hindered.

~--~

"Who, and what, in the name of Ra are you?!?" Questioned the dark one angrily. Yami Moutoh, as more formally known. 

"I am White Rabbit. I am assuming by your reaction you didn't bother to check your e-mail, did you?" I questioned, calmly. No use yelling at him.

"E-mail?" He said raising an eyebrow. Apparently, as I would also later learn, he didn't have the slightest clue how to work a computer. He had someone else to work his computer for him.

"I guess you didn't check it" I gave a long sigh. "I am White Rabbit, I am here to aid you. You know Seto Kaiba, correct?" I asked. A stupid question, but a formality. A formality I greatly regret.

"Seto Kaiba He is more evil then the devil himself, more tempting then the forbidden fruit of the Garden of Eden, more beautiful then" He stopped, at a loss for words, most likely visualizing his lover'. Little did he know that I fully know and had watched what he did to his beloved.

"Good, you know him. Then you also know that he is due two days previous schedule. Do you know what you _should_ do about this?" I questioned slyly.

"Prepare?" He said bluntly. He leaned back in the high-backed leather chair, squeezing the living daylights out of a stress-relief squeeze-ball.

"Go after him Friday. Catch him before he can catch you. The demons will go into action on Sunday, Saturday he'll be prepared, and Monday is when he is supposed to arrive. So go and get him Friday. But don't release Mokuba, Bakura, or Liz just yet. You don't want to risk them mussing stuff up, now do you?" I spoke, then began to hop off.

"Wait, how can I believe you? And how do you know this?" He questioned, glaring angrily.

"Just say that there's more then one way to skin a cat." I said, then faded out. So what, I said a little more then I was supposed to. Who cared if he knew about the demons or that he shouldn't release the others just yet? Revenge was sweet, and now that dammed alliance that assigned me with that idiotic cat would suffer. Who cared if others did as well? And now due to this, I'm late. _Very_ late.

~^&^~ Liz

My hands were bandaged and bound behind my back. This whole scene seemed very familiar to me. The stark white walls. The binding ties around my arms and legs. Then it hit me. This was nearly identical to the months I spent in withdrawal and rehab after my suicide attempt not all that long ago. I then did something I haven't done for at least 10 years. I broke down and cried. For once I was totally helpless and I had no insult to yell, no people to injure. I was all alone in my tiny cell. Then I noticed what might be my way out. As to keep me from suffocating, there was an air vent high above me. The only problem was that the walls were bare, barely three feet apart. And my hands were bound behind my back in an impossible way of escape. But I had to try. With a skip and a jump, I managed myself between the two walls, and began to shimmy up the walls. About halfway up, I began to slip, but managed to catch myself. 

"Dammit" I realized that I had no way of getting the vent open. Until I decided to check if my ring was missing. They had failed to remove it. I used the sharp end of the cut stone to remove my ties (though very difficult, you try to remove ties on your hand with only a sharp ring while keeping yourself suspended in air by two walls!) and keeping my head against the wall, I removed the vent. I let myself drop, catching myself by slowing my decent with my feet nearly all the way down, and removed the ties from my feet. I climbed back up in a position better suited for entering the vent, and squeezed into the vent. 

~--~

The vent had one path, just straight forwards. The end of the tunnel was an open hole into a large room with earthen walls and a cold tile floor. As I dropped down, the vent above closed, and there were no exits visible. Hitting my head on the cold tile floor, I again passed out.

~^&^~ Thralkarshash

Dammit. The others were cutting it too close. I could sense my beloved Tallakahath in danger from a dark force. But as of now, I was powerless to do anything. Until the moon had fully risen I wouldn't be able to take my full physical form, just merely temporary forms. I picked at a scale on my lower left arm, which had been bothering me for a while, until Mantramoonk followed by Xel'gha'lyoth entered the room.

"Ah, so you finally decided to show up." I spoke. "About time. Are you aware of the time?" I questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Can I help the fact that being an albino, atop the fact that I am already a moon demon and weak against the sun, I had to find my sun umbrella, which SOMEONE decided to hide under the couch?" He said, glaring over at Xel'gha'lyoth.

"But love (3), you said for me to store it there while we" Mantramoonk gave a hiss and a glare at Xel'gha'lyoth, who instantly shut up. Xel'gha'lyoth gave a flick of his eyebrows and a smirk merely in reply.

"Shut it, you two. You can screw each other when all of y'all get home." I spoke, giving a snort. "Right now we have a bigger problem to face. Tallakahath, my beauty, is in grave danger. So is also a good chunk of most of our futures. The celestial balance of the stars is to be disrupted if Yami succeeds in his plans. It may not look like much to the mortals, but in truth, due to their past life interference with each other their destinies are intertwined with the stars, which reflect our fate." I said, folding my first set of hands in front of me.

"Why wait until we get ho– " But Xel'gha'lyoth was cut off by being sharply hit in his gut by Mantramoonk. "As I was saying we are powerless to do anything until the planets are in proper alignment. I'm sorry Thralkarshash." Spoke the spite demon. I went into another of my fits as usually, during then, which I guess they all left. But it was true, I could do nothing. Nothing at all.

~^&^~ Yugi and Yami Third POV

Yugi entered the warehouse, meekly looking around. He saw no one, and became frightened instantly. From behind him seemingly from shadows, Yami approached, forcing Yugi into a painfully powerful kiss. Yugi attempted to pull away, but only when Yami felt him struggling for air not out of fear did he let his hikari go. He leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. 

"Not to be intruding but why did you call me here?" Questioned Yugi, meekly. Yami gave a sadistic smirk.

"You are to do me a favor. You are to get Seto to this address no matter at what cost." Said Yami, passing a folded piece of paper to Yugi. Yugi frowned, but tried to hide it. Not fast, enough, as he received a slap from Yami on his cheek. He rubbed the stinging area, and gloomily walked out.

"Seto you are mine, weather you like it or not. No one can deny me this. And this time, there is no one to save you."

~^&^~ Mokuba

"GODDAMIT MOM, WHERE'S MY CHEESY PUFF PIES?!?!?!?!" Yelled I suddenly behind Bakura. He nearly jumped out of his skin (as he had been walking in what seemed to be lonely darkness) and turned around.

"JUST SHUT YOUR GODDAM MOUTH!" He yelled, as I shrinked back. "You have been watching South Park too long" He muttered, and walked on in the darkness. Oddly enough, we were holding hands, although not for reasons usually. The darkness of the twilight made it so that if they weren't holding hands or something of similar sort, they'd soon be separated and lost for what might be eternity in the dark catacomb-like maze of this underground complex.

"Fine, I'll shut up. I'll shut up so much that you won't hear even my children. I'll shut up so much that" 

"What must I give you to end this madness?" He questioned, nearly breaking down and crying.

"A Lincoln Navigator, next year's edition." I simply replied.

"Done." He said, as I smirked in the darkness.

* * *

Notes

(1) - I actually managed to SPELL that correct on my first try!

(2) - Yami is very abusive towards most. Though he in truth loves Seto most, he is somewhat a slut and will beat up people for his own pleasure, as well as for his amusement.

(3) - Mantramoonk is in love wit Xel'gha'lyoth as more of a recent development.

Ok, I also don't own South Park! That just was in there 'cuz my brother was annoying me with quotes, so that's that. Please re-submit your ballots as according to the way was said in the beginning of the chapter. Ok? Thanks. One more note, as I said, do ya'll still want the Seto/Liz scene? I don't think it's approprite (sp?)for FF.net if I say it as I have planned it...


	6. Sadistic Part I: Capture and defeat

Ok, a few things. First, back in the voting chapters, I need to ask a favor of all of you. Please RE-SUBMIT all your votes. By an error on my e-mail I deleted them all. And FF.net is icing me whenever I try to access any of the review records for any stories anywhere. DON'T ASK ME I DON'T KNOW WHY. IE hates me :' ( So now I'm stuck without knowing who wants what. Also, when you re-submit them, only pick ONE option per voting topic. Ok? Finally, I know back in the last chapter I said it was Thursday. It was in actuality FRIDAY but I made a mis-calculation in the days. Also, I forgot to include White Rabbit meeting Yami in the last chapter. So that chapter was more or less part two of the chapter right before it. And last but not least, this chapter is a TWO-PARTER. As the second part I'm not very shure of how it'll go. But the first part I'm A-OK. So read on

Disclaimer – I don't own Yugioh or Animorphs. I don't own any of the characters. I own nothing here except for Tallakahath, Thralkarshash, Liz, the plot, Xel'gha'lyoth, and Mantramoonk. Ok? That's IT! Oh, and I also don't own spandex, as if I did it would be illegal (you DON'T WANT TO KNOW!).

* * *

Peel fruit from paper backing before eating.

~ The back of a fruit roll-ups package (1)

I hate you Yami. I hate you more then anyone else on the planet. That is, besides Seto. (~ Liz)

~--~

I was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I had been pushed over the edge. I touched the side of my head, I found it to be slightly sticky, the hair matted with blood dried and wet. I was still in that odd room. The walls were streaked with blood, the floor grimy. I'd have to disinfect that gash on my head as I could only guess at what was in the grime that was on the floor and most likely in my cut. There were no doors whatsoever, no way in or out. The vent above where I had entered from was gone, curiously enough. I felt oddly sleepy. I just lay there sprawled out, glaring at the ceiling as if it'd just vaporize if I looked at it long enough. I don't know how long I was there, weather it be seconds or days or months or weeks or years. 

~^&^~ Seto

I lay sprawled out on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I was bored. Nothing to do, the rain kept up as it had been doing the past few hours. There was no Mokuba there to go and make me read him a story or play DM with him or debate over stock market future predictions. Just me all alone. Then suddenly came a voilent knocking on the downstairs door. I assumed one of my numerous servants would get the door but as the knocking persisted for a few minutes, I got up to answer it myself. The walk down the long corridor was bleak and desolate. No one was there, oddly enough. I answered the door, and was immediately taken in a chokehold. I was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object, and passed out.

~--~

When I awoke I was in an oddly colored room, with hieroglyphics written all over most of the walls. What wasn't covered seemed to be either unfinished, or had tapestries on it. In the far corner I saw a figure sitting there, wearing multiple gold jewelry pieces (2). He wore an attire more suited to Ancient Egypt then modern Domino. But by his hair I tagged him as Yami immediately. I swore at him, as he stood up, snickering. Mariku's millennium rod was in his right hand, Bakura's ring in his left. Bakura's eye was hanging from a necklace and Isis's necklace on his neck. All he was missing was Shaddi's key and scale. He smirked in the darkness, violet eyes gleaming.

"Seto, you used to be mine. But then you left me. I want you with me. I want you back. And I always get what I want" He trailed off, then approached further out of the darkness. "I tried to take you back to my side. Nothing seemed to please you. So I tried to break you numerous times. That didn't work either. So many failed attempts. But now, now now I can finally have you as mine. Not Bakura's. Not Mariku's. Mine." The millennium symbol began to glow on his forehead.

"I know what you are. You're a dirty filthy bastard slut who's been spoiled to death and can't stand loosing. That's what you are." I sneered, as he stepped into near full light. Only a portion of his face was in shadows, giving him an eerie look.

"No more of small talk. I now finally got the perfect scheme to get you as mine. I'll break you, no matter what it takes. And you'll do it all by yourself, to yourself." The millennium symbol glowed brighter, as so did the eye on the rod as I blacked out. The last thing I remember is he putting what seemed to be a golden manacle on my right wrist, it fitting nearly perfectly on my slim arms and hands

~^&^~ Tallakahath

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, as I looked around. This wasn't my soul room. Nor was it Liz's. It was an odd catacomb of hallways and doors that was physically impossible. Inside out and upside down. A hyperspiral (3), as I swiftly realized. ~ _This can't be right It just can't be! No logical explanation would explain this. _~ I thought to myself. I called out to Liz through our mental link. I even tried to slightly posses her just to see where she was. All I saw was mental fog. For one brief second I caught an image of my host. Who wasn't Liz. I was looking at Liz through eyes that looked far off, like looking at a television screen with low resolution. It was hard to tell what I was looking at, but I could tell my host from a mile away. I happened to look down at myself, and saw a long overcoat, boy's pants and shoes. It just wasn't right. "Holy shit, Toto, I don't think were in Kansas anymore" I said to myself, and began to explore the massive catacomb like maze of the place. Quite a few times I just barely missed death by a trap or something of similar sort. The moment I got out of here, I'd go kill someone.

~^&^~ Liz

From the corner of my eye I spotted some movement. Seto was here, how I don't know. All I do know is that I was dammed glad to see him.

"Seto! Thank Ra you're here, Yami must've' gotten you to. Now we can all get out of here, I'm assuming you have a plan, right?" I questioned, as he merely approached. He was completely silent, as I looked at him quizzically. "Seto? What'd he do, cut off your tongue?" I questioned again. He merely smirked insanely, then rushed at me, holding a dagger to my neck from behind.

"Enough talk. I'm sick and tired of you always interfering with my plans. Now you pay." He merely said. Something wasn't right. His voice was odd, doubled over almost. His eyes were dull and lifeless, his face expressionless. I've seen this once before, but I had no time to remember how, as he threw me against the wall violently. I stood up and glared, as I realized he had MY item. Now I knew what this was. Yami didn't do any of this at all. Yes, maybe he raped Seto once or twice. But maybe it was a setup. To have me killed. It was Seto the whole time. It made perfect sense. He bought the medicine, he hired my kidnapping, and he wanted me dead and out of the way. He didn't want me exposing Yami's drug ring or what went on at his club. I don't know why he would think that I would do so, but that's irrelevant. All him.

"I can't believe I trusted you. It was you the whole time. Yami was totally innocent. Totally and completely, just a pawn in your fiendish plan." For a moment, he just glared at me. Then his expression changed, just for a split second. But he was normal Seto; his eyes showed forlorn hope and despair. Then he went back to the monster he was. 

~^&^~ Yami

Things were working perfectly. I had Seto right where I wanted him, and soon he'd be mine. And I'd be killing two birds with one stone, as Liz'd be out of the way forever, weather in a mental hospital or on the autopsy table. I twirled the millennium rod, then by my pure own stupid-ness, dropped it. For a split second, the hold I had on Seto was lost. But I swiftly regained that grasp, as I snickered in delight. An added bonus now the demon-girl thought that all of this was Seto's doing. If she ever escaped with a shred of sanity, she'd testify against him in court, not I. A perfectly logical conclusion she made, in truth, except she left out the variable that I had Mariku's millennium rod. 

"I can't believe how easily fooled you were. You're an idiot. And you don't know when to keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong, and that's why you're here. Pure and simple." I said through Seto. Then with a flick of my wrist, I sent her hurdling at the wall again. Although she may think she had her item under control, she knew nothing of it. That idiotic succumbs was using up all the power for her staying in her soul room all the time. Now I had her locked away and could use the item to its full extent. And through the years, I also picked up a few tricks of the trade, if you know what I mean.

"You bastard." She growled, managing to stand. Blood was pouring down her right arm, a small shattered tile from a long time back left an exposed edge, and she slammed right into it. I guessed it hit muscle, as she wasn't using her arm usually. Then I remembered I still had the switchblade in my other hand. I ran and slashed at her, leaving a long scar down her right cheek. With a second, a stab dangerously near her heart. I had to get better control over myself. I couldn't kill her, just yet. 

~^&^~ Mokuba

His eyes gleamed in the darkness, as I watched him. I was now behind Bakura, as after a near fall into a near bottomless pit, I decided to stay behind and out of danger. We had been wandering for nearly a day now. I was hungry as hell. And boy, did I have to use the crapper. I gave a slight snicker, as Bakura turned around, glaring at me (or at least I though he was, it was kinda hard to tell in the darkness). I laughed again, as he muttered something about stir crazy'. 

"What's wrong, tomb robber? Got PMS again?" I said, then started laughing again. He nearly killed me the, whipping around and grabbing me in a strangle hold.

"You shut your goddam mouth right now or else" Whatever else he said was lost as a loud rumble was herd. I attempted to look around, but he was still holding me.

"Bakura? What was that?" I questioned, meekly. He glared again, pushing me ahead and beginning to walk on again. He didn't seem to even notice me! Darn, I'd just have to go into super-hyper-annoying mode. This trick always worked on Seto. I poked him in the back. Then backed up a few steps. He looked around, then went back to walking. I poked him again, as he glared behind him, then walked on. Then I poked him twice at once, as he spun around. Bad timing for me, as he grabbed me by the hair and hung me a few inches off the ground.

"Now kid, you listen here. I am stuck babysitting you and I don't like it one bit. The only reason I'm doing this is so that Seto doesn't have my head if we even survive this ordeal. I don't like looking after you little brat one tiny bit." I grinned somewhat insanely.

"Are you shure of that?" I questioned. He merely laughed, almost un-naturally, then threw me against the wall. I rubbed my head, wincing slightly, but did nothing. I merely walked on in the darkness. 

~--~

We walked in silence again for another few hours. 

"We're lost" I said, then began to sing Ole' McDoland over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over until

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He yelled, grabbing me by my shirt collar, putting me over his shoulder, and carrying me like a piece of luggage down the hall. I was in no position to talk less he decided to make meat pudding out of my face. I winced at the thought (or maybe because getting thrown over someone's shoulder and not too long ago being thrown into a wall just plain HURTS) and remained silent. Until that was, we hit a dead end. He set me down and just began to cry. It was sad, a tomb robber like him all tough and mighty crying. Somewhat funny, actually. I walked over to his side to comfort him, sitting down next to him. Soon, I was like a psychologist, hearing his whole life story of how his parents abused him and drove him out of his home making him become a tomb robber to survive and then his affair with the pharaoh (which at that point I gagged, how could anyone even begin to like that bastard Yami and his sick schemes) and all sorts of things. I had my arm around his shoulder, comforting him like he was a little kid. Kinda reversed roles, in truth (4). 

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be all right" I spoke, as then above I saw a light. "A way out! Yippee!" I said, jumping for joy. The light burned my eyes (as walking around in darkness didn't help) but I didn't care.

"When you see the light at the end of the tunnel just pray it isn't a train" He mumbled, as then I realized we couldn't get up there. We were just as bad off as we were when we started.

~^&^~ Liz

I struggled against his strong grip, as he shoved me into the wall again and again. He finally let me slip to the floor, where I lay limp. I tried to play dead, praying he'd leave me alone. He didn't. He gave me a strong and swift kick in the right side, as I felt one of my ribs break. Darn, I just had that healed. He kicked me in the side of the head, as what little noise I herd turned from a dull thumping as he kicked me or I hit a wall or the floor, to a dull roar. Something in my head wasn't working right, I knew it. He let up for a moment, allowing me to breathe.

"Why Why are you doing this?" I managed, as he grinned sadistically. Only then did I realize that the moment he gave me to breathe was a setup. He was standing in the corner, the millennium bracelet glowing. He summoned from seemingly nowhere a pair of chains fastened to the wall. He had a greater mastery over the item then I did, and I had it for quite a lot longer then he did. It was odd, really, that the item allowed itself to be used by him. Once another time a kid tried to take my item, he ended up the next day in the funny farm. But he suffered no damage at all. Curious indeed. He summoned up what seemed to be a day bed minus the sheets and covers and the back bar, just leaving a mattress. That was right below the chains on the wall. Attached to one of the ends of the bed where two other straps. I didn't even dare think what was to happen next.

"Now you'll know how Seto" That was it. He wouldn't refer to himself in third person like that. "Now you'll know how I felt when Gozaburo beat me. Now you'll know my pain. And you deserve it, you bitch." He sneered. At that point, I knew that something was off. He wouldn't refer to himself in third person like that, or bring up the topic of Gozaburo so casually like that. There was something wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

~^&^~ Thralkarshash

"Oh no" He gasped, as the small mental tracker he had on Tallakahath went off the chart. "That's it. I can't wait any longer. Sunday or not, I'm coming." He said, and walked right out the door. Xel'gha'lyoth who was in chibi form latched on to a reluctant Mantramoonk followed the demon out the door.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Spoke Mantramoonk.

~^&^~ Liz

With a cat-like smirk on his face, Seto again threw me into the wall. I gave a cry, as there was a sharp knob protruding from the edge of a tile, and it dug straight into my back. For a few moments, I couldn't feel my feet. He slammed my head into a wall, as everything began to spin. With a kick to my gut and another pummling of my head, I blacked out.

* * *

Notes

(1) - I know it's odd and not a usual poem or a song lyric snatch, but I couldn't think of anything! So I was eating fruit roll-ups and i glanced at the package and boom! An idea!

(2) - Look in comic #33 at a picture of Yami for a better image, or look at Yami in the specail edition card recieved in comic #32 first release.

(3) - I took that from animorphs. A spiral, except with extra dimensions.

(4) - Mokuba is a little OOC, I know. And this is more or less the only Mokuba/Bakura in truth. I told ya it wasn't gonna be much unless I got serious votes on it. Oh, and BTW, RYOU ISN'T DEAD!

Ok, a few things (as the chapter started out with). First, insted of re-submitting the whole vote again, just tell me this. This story can go one of three ways with part two. Either A - Seto rapes Mokuba (I don't think any of us want that. B - Seto rapes Liz (again, not shure about that) or C - Seto doesn't rape anyone (although he'd be under mind controll if he did at all) but insted just beats the shit out of Liz (something I think we'd all like to see). Just pick ONE and ONE only. Ok? Do you all got it already? Thank you!

  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review, you know you want to.


	7. Sadistic Part II: Taste of Blood

Well, due to popular demand, Keyboard is up and running again, no fear required! Sorry bout the other chapter seven, I was just pissed that chapter six had just sat here and rotted for months without a single review. Things are going ahead as planned, but due to weeks of inactivity, it might take quite a little while for new chapters to his the market. Things are drawing to a close though, and Eyes of a Dragon is more or less dead. Read Hello, Goodbye though, it helps things make more sense later on. It was taken down earlier due to a false alarm, I guess the sentence thoughts on keyboard and tainted passions' was taken the wrong way as a reference to me talking about reality and my real life, which isn't allowed on FF.net. So its back up with new wording for the summary which should make it allowed now. As for other pressing issues

Sine the re-vote didn't really work I'm just going with my gut feeling of what would work best. What that is, you must read to see! Second, I'm only going to put up one alternate ending, as the other one is identical to what the first was so there's no point in putting it up. But the other ending, the one I'm putting up leaves room for expansion if I want to make a sequel. Though I doubt I will. But seriously, people, should I just revamp the whole Tainted Passions story to make everything flow better? Or just leave it as is and focus totally on Keyboard? And does anyone here like Seto Kaiba We Love To Torture You another fanfiction of mine? And should I even bother with Truth or Dare: Yugioh Style which is yet another fanfiction, though as of now it's kinda dead? Just a few questions. Well, just read on as I put in more disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, the Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, the Jabberwock, Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, Alice in Wonderland, American McGee's Alice, Through the Looking Glass, or anything else here besides the plot, Liz, Tallakahath, the other demons mentioned. And the Millennium Bracelet. I am not keeping anyone hostage in my basement, or my room, I don't own to radioactive hamsters, I am not prejudice against evil llamas from outer space, I am not a gigantic talking taco, I did not mean to start the fire in the toaster at CTY, nor did I mean to start any other fires I might have accidentally done. The problems with the Challenger space shuttle were not my fault, nor am I secretly harvesting illegal drugs in my basement. That is all.

* * *

Nevermore' spoke the raven, perched above the chamber door

Nevermore am I to be, 

Lying near dead on this floor.

Pushing me to my limits, destroying me from inside out

Killing me, raping me,

I refuse to cry for you; I refuse to cry out.

But you still persist, why do you do this to me?

You see all you end up with is nothing, more pain for yourself, and death to me.

Are you controlled by someone, pulling strings from far above?

Treating you like a puppet, working you like a glove

Pulled around their hand and done to do their bidding, masking whom they are in true

Seeming like it is you

Who tortures me, destroys me, rapes me, kills me, 

Hates me.

~ Written by me for the purposes of this fanfiction

Four words. I want to die. (~ Liz)

~--~

I was dead. Or at least I should have been. I awoke, and thought for a few moments, remembering where I was, praying that my killer would either finish me off or was gone. Neither was the case. I looked around, and found myself chained to the wall, by my arms and my feet chained to the posts of a bed. I did have some mobility, but moving even in the slightest pained me. Everything was a dull throbbing, and I could tell that a part of my skull was so badly bashed that until this day I wondered how it ever healed. A deep hatred and insanity brewed within me. I tried to look around to find Seto, halve hoping he was here to kill me, halve hoping he was dead. When I managed my eyes open I was face to face with him, cerulean eyes blazing with anger, insanity, hate, lust. His face was a contorted grin, not a spark of true emotion, just that grin. Something was very wrong; I knew that Seto hated me fine and dandy, but this was just insane. Even if he wished me dead he wouldn't do it in such a manner, he might be a genius but planning never seemed to be his forte. Not so carefully, not so perfectly, he wouldn't be able to recruit everyone. And that one time, outside the club when I saw him, what he said was the truth, I could see it in him. He couldn't, he wouldn't be working with Yami. It was just wrong. He jumped backwards and held the switchblade in his right hand.

"I see you have awakened, Elizabeth." He said, a sadistic tone overlaying his voice. I closed my eyes as the blade again was slashed against my cheek, leaving yet another mark. Before I could shield myself (if such a thing was even possible at the moment) he punched me in the gut, re-opening a previous wound, jarring a broken rib and hitting a bruise he had inflicted earlier. Why did he wait until I woke to keep up? Why not just finish me off before? This was personal; this held old battle scars he wished revenge for. Or revenge from whomever was controlling him. I attempted to speak, but between my head swimming in crimson pain and the fact that I think my jaw might have been broken, I didn't get further then garbled speech. 

"Sflumk yu" I managed to mutter, trying to say fuck you but not getting very far. I guess he understood what I said, his eyes lighting up in delight I still fought back, or at least verbally. He tossed the switchblade aside; I watched its gleaming blade skid across the ground. Very odd behavior on his part, in truth. Why in the name of all things holy would he ditch his weapon as so? But then I realized what he too realized. Any more slash marks, between the new ones and the old ones would cause me to loose blood so fast that I'd pass out and die. And he wanted to draw this out as long and as painfully as possible. A few jabs to my stomach had me swimming in pain and fury, as I gasped for air. Though why I bothered, I didn't know, he'd just kill me in the end. Weather it be death by bleeding, death by him breaking my back and spinal cord, or death by asphyxiation. Or maybe he had some sick way of killing me that I hadn't even dreamed of in my worse nightmares. All I knew was that the sadistic bastard was going to kill me. But that wasn't what I feared. What I feared was what he was to do to me before he killed me. I shuddered at the possibilities. He _could_ just beat the shit out of me and leave me to die. Or he could have some fire-spewing weapon concealed and kill me by burning me into a smoldering carcass, or force me to inhale flame and die by that. Or he could slowly and painfully dissolve me with acid; he could easily leave the room to get such a thing and have no fear of me escaping. In my flimsy garb I couldn't conceal weapons, and due to the slashes I couldn't conceal much of myself either. With that thought came a horrifying realization. He could very easily do something worse then death to me (or at least in my opinion). If he wished to he could rape me, destroy me and what little sanity I had left. What the reason for that action I didn't know and wouldn't want to know if it ever came to that. I never even considered that he was indeed controlled by Yami. The style wasn't signature to him as it usually was; Yami seemed very full of himself and took pride in making things his style, flaunting himself and making it very open that it was indeed his doing and not that of another. This wasn't his style; he hadn't even done anything even similar to this. And even if I did suspect him earlier the fact that he made it seem as if Kaiba did all the work was just wrong for him. He would never make it seem as if his object of hate and love did what was his best scheme yet. The one reason why I never thought that maybe he indeed was my destroyer. He forcing my eyes open, forcing me to stare at him interrupted my train of thought. I felt my eyes begin to burn, as I was unable to blink or bring tears. I once herd that humans took the ocean with them when they evolved into land creatures, in our tears, in our sweat. Human eyes needed constant lubrication else they'll dry out, and the corneas would be permanently scratched and scarred. After more then a minute of this odd torture he let me blink, he wanted me in pain but he wished me not blind, he wanted me to see the torture which he inflicted upon me.

"Don't nod off again, or close your eyes. Or else, you will have no eyes to even close or a mind to have wander." He whispered. Besides the sound of his echoing footsteps and my harsh breathing, the room was otherwise silent. The lack of sound haunted me, even had he stopped there just the room itself would drive me insane. So perfectly planned, so accurate. One large trap, and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing.

~^&^~ Bakura

"Dammit dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT!" I yelled pounding against the wall. There was a light and a way out very easily, but the problem was getting up there. And worse yet, I had a little kid comforting me. But something about him wasn't right. He didn't seem as innocent as he made himself out to be or something like that. "Hello?" I yelled; wondering if wherever the light was coming from was populated. Mokuba woke, as he had been napping, draped over my crossed legs like a rag doll.

"What's with you?" He questioned groggily then realized what I was doing. "HELLO IS ANYONE THERE?!?!?!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs as I winced. I already had a headache, and his screeching didn't help. The sound echoed around the cavern, returning as a very high pitched sound which made us both groan in pain. The second echo was a deep rumble, as I gasped at what I just realized. We were deep underground; this cavern was hand made. The walls were just the dirt rubbed down to a smooth surface. Further back we came across a lot of loose ground and dirt and rocks. At one point just a whisper made a whole miniature dirt slide. So that means that loud sound

"AVALANCHE!" I yelled, as the wall behind us began to cave in. I grabbed Mokuba by the wrist and forcefully dragged him along, running to avoid the gigantic dirt slide that was threatening to kill us all. It was gaining on us, and escaping from here alive began to seem a forlorn hope. Then Mokuba picked up the pace, finally becoming oriented with the situation and we made real time. He tripped and collapsed from exhaustion as the dirt still raged on. I dashed back to get him, and I saw the gigantic wave loom in front of us. Dirt, mud, sand, and boulders completely covered us and I was hit with a large stone, passing out.

~--~

I came too, completely surrounded by darkness. There was a great pressure coming from all sides, almost as if it was to squish me. _Am I dead? Is this what death is like?_ I thought to myself. _That's it, no more rebirths, no more living. I just finally kicked the bucket and that's all there is to it._ Then it hit me. I was being to stupid. _Wait, I think therefore I am. I'm still alive, but to what purpose?_ I heard a soft voice that seemed to come from above.

"Bakura? Are you alive? Can you hear me? I'm coming to get you!" It was Mokuba. For once, and most likely the only time ever I was glade that the runt was with me. I herd a distant scraping sound, digging. I tried to move to dig myself, finding little room to do such. But within a time I expanded my room and began to dig. Which way was up and which way was down was a mystery to me, I just prayed for the best. To test directions I dropped a stone, to see which way it fell. Luckily for me I had been digging in the right direction. From above me I saw dirt began to fall and prayed it wasn't another slide. But then I saw human hands break through and Mokuba's face. "You're alive." He said bluntly. I smirked slightly.

"You really think it's that easy to kill me, human? I've been alive for centuries, one pathetic dirt slide won't kill me." But in truth I was worried for my life. I looked around. "But again and still we are trapped within this place." I added. Mokuba smirked.

"Are you so shure of that? The dirt slide made a gigantic hill." Then I realized what he was saying. The slide made a gigantic hill leading up to the light! There was a way out! We both dashed off down the hall but found the exit now blocked. I sighed then began to hit my head against the wall. From above, where the opening used to be I herd sounds. Scraping sounds, to be exact.

"Yami-no-Ryou, Mokuba Kaiba, are you two still alive down there?" Questioned an unfamiliar voice from far above. I tried to figure out who was speaking but I just couldn't.

"We're alive!" Yelled Mokuba. There was silence for a few moments, then what seemed to be a loud FWOOMPH sound was herd, and the entire cavern shook and rocked wildly. I held onto the wall for dear life.

"Stand back!" Yelled another person, as Mokuba and I backed up against the far wall. What sounded like cackling electricity was heard, then a loud rumble. I shielded my eyes and face as a blinding light was seen and dirt went flying. Even through my fingers and eyelids everything was white and bright. When the light dimmed I opened my eyes and was staring face-to-face with a 10-foot tall demon. He smirked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Thralkarsash, demon ruler of Well, ruler of is irrelevant as of now. What is relevant is the situation at hand." He picked both Mokuba and I up with ease and set us down in a place that seemed to be an abandoned street. There was a very large pothole and a building not far off. I knew this place; near here was where Yami did all his dealing and where the shipments arrived. "The situation at hand is a grim one, for most if not all people. My love, Tallakahath as well as her hikari and the CEO are both still in danger. I thought I might find them, but alas, I did not." He said sadly. I guessed that finding us were just something extra that happened to our benefit. A second demon was seen next to him.

"As my friend here is trying to say is that we will most likely need your help in finding the others who are still missing. Do you have any information on where they might be?" Questioned the other demon, which seemed to be albino. "And allow me to introduce myself, I am Mantramoonk, demon of Moon, silence, and halve demon of shadow and grave." He said, bowing. On his back was what seemed to be a chibi-demon, sickly venom green. If spite had a color, that would be it. "My friend here, on my back is Xel'gha'lyoth, demon of lust, spite, violence, an halve demon of plains and sanity/insanity." He said simply. The chibi demon gave a squeak and a wave. 

"So you want us to help you?" Questioned Mokuba. Thralkarsash laughed, from Mokuba stating the obvious. "Well sorry Mr. Shadow but we have no information to give to you. Good day." He said and simply walked off. Thralkarsash frowned, but did not persist. Odd, in truth. 

"I'll do some research, if I find anything I'll try to contact you." I went my separate way, towards the hospital where Malik was. Maybe he had more information on where my love, Seto was and where Tallakahath and Liz were. Although I myself had no care for the two, the demon seemed greatly concerned. And I did owe him my life, from him rescuing me before. I might be a tomb robber, but I am an honest one, and I keep to my word.

~^&^~ Tallakahath

I was running out of time, and fast. I had nearly fallen to my death more times then I wished too, but I had a sense that I was nearly out of the woods. But to what end? It felt like I was running in circles, circles that constantly changed over and over again. My surroundings began to change, I noted. Things seemed less and less like an endless tomb and more like a messed up kid's room. Everything existed that should, but not _how_ it should. Pictures were shattered, mattresses were torn, sheets ripped, blood spilled all over nearly every toy there. And don't even get me started about the toys. Mutilated horrors twisted contraptions that children dream of in their nightmares. I looked to the left and saw one somewhat normal sight. One single un-destroyed picture, one of Mokuba Kaiba. Below it, what seemed to be one of those dolls that was a doll within a doll within a doll You get the idea. They were all spread out, all 16 of them. The first few, up to probably five or so were normal. The next few up to about 12 or 13 were slashed up, destroyed, burnt, and everything horrible. The last few, all except for the sixteenth seemed normal enough. Yet they had a lifeless look, the shine and luster seen in the first five gone. The final sixteenth was only halve-there. I then realized where I was. I was in the mind of Seto Kaiba. But something was seriously wrong. It was warped, the maze shouldn't have been there, and things shouldn't be like this. The sixteen dolls, sixteen years, five free of worries, the next destroyed from abuse, neglect, hatred. The final few, frozen inside, lifeless, a hollow shell. And the last year not finished. All pent up inside each other for all eternity. A horrid metaphor for his life. But how do I get out? There was no way out, unless whatever hold on his mind that there was, was indeed lost. A hope that had long become forlorn to me. I sat down in the chair and just stared at the odd reality around me. I just had to wait, and there was nothing else left to do.

~^&^~ Cheshire Cat

Chocolate. The object of my deepest desires, was the sweet brown stuff created by the mortals. The best brand came from a country named Belgium. The girl, Liz as called had heritage from that particular country. When this was all over, I'll ask her if she has any of the god-blessed stuff. But now I had other concerns. I raced down corridors with concrete walls and marble floors, quite an odd combination. And unfortunately enough for me, the floor had been freshly waxed and buffed. So every time I had to make a turn I would go skidding down the hall while I tried to change direction, halve the time coming to an abrupt stop upon meeting a wall. But I had to make it to the room of Yami. Something had gone terribly wrong, none of this should be happening. He should have acted later, with Seto trying to counter but failing. Then the demons would rescue him as the time between their power and the day of kidnapping wouldn't be so great. And now, worse yet it turns out that the planets won't be aligned until three days past schedule! Shit shit shit shit shit shit kuso. Nothing was going to work out as planned. All due to that dammed, back stabbing rabbit. First Mad Hatter goes and kills halve the crew, then the Jabberwock and his crew turn on everyone and leave, so now we're down to minimal forces. And now yet another member leaves! GODDAMMIT! Where's a sedative when you need one? 

"Welcome to my lair, said the spider to the fly." Spoke what seemed to be a guard. He peered down at me, as I swore again, and dashed off in another direction. But he being larger then me, and with the help of other guards soon cornered me. I was stuffed into a kennel and thrown into a back room. I tried to fade out, but the place itself was wrong, I couldn't. Something here was off, and I didn't like it one bit.

~^&^~ Bakura

"He's He's dead?" I stared at the orderly in shock. Just now I herd that Mariku as well as my beloved Ryou were both dead. They thought it was a bad drug interaction, but they weren't completely shure. I was going to sue their asses back to Ancient Egypt. I stormed out of the hospital, my only lead gone. While wandering the barren streets I came across a familiar place. The Dark Desires Dueling Club. Ah, I remember when I first stepped through the doors with my love, Seto. But my hopes and dreams have been shattered. And either way, he was on the rebound with me. I doubted it'd last long. I sighed, stepping inside wondering if anyone here had any information on the situation. I was in luck. I checked my coat and walked downstairs. It was a very slow night, due to the bad weather as of late most people didn't show up. And there hadn't been major events for quite a while. Rumors had it that the owner had been killed or something of the sort. It would have been a blessing to poor Seto if it had just ended there. But that sadistic bastard Yami didn't end things that quickly. I sat down at the bar, and saw the usual bar tender, Riku.

"What'ya'll be having tonight, Bakura?" He questioned, flipping a glass and catching it behind his back. Someone during the time that Seto was gone had updated the outrageous uniforms and gave the staff members something a little less revealing and more modest. And it seemed to help, a lot. But things were still as gaudy and gothic as ever, with the black-light paint and the deep violent colors and the undertones of turmoil and hatred. 

"Just water, I'm in no mood for anything more" I said, depression toning my voice more then I wished it to show through. He set down the cup he was playing with and walked over.

"What's wrong, yami-no-Ryou?" He questioned, sensing the off-ness of my personality that was obvious to all who had even a little bit of wit. I gave a deep sigh.

"Nothing, everything. Seto's been kidnapped, and I've been rescued without my love besides my side. And there's not a thing I can do about it. Yami's going to kill him or rape him again or do something horrible to him, and I don't even know where he is. And even with a band of three demons on my side there's absolutely nothing I can do to help anyone." My sigh deepened, as he slid towards me the glass of water.

"I wouldn't be so shure of that" He said smirking darkly. "Although for the instant effect and for the here and now you can't do anything, you can influence the future. Think. Yami can't go on hiding forever; he will have to show his ugly head at one time or another. Prepare to strike, plan things out. Revenge will be had, that I promise you." He said, almost as if he knew the future and it was some big cosmic joke in some sick, twisted, wickedly cruel way.

"Thanks for the advice." I didn't even touch the water, just walked out. He went back to his bar tricks almost immediately.

~^&^~ White Rabbit

"I'm late, I'm late. I must fix the mistakes that are made, or we're all in for it! So very, very late!" I whispered to myself, and dashed off down the hall. I slid on the freshly waxed marble and went crashing into a wall. A large guard picked me up and stuffed me into a kennel. Soon I was thrown into a back room, where there was another cage.

"Ah, so the rabbit returns. Would you mind removing the knife from my back, I think you might need to use it later." Said Cheshire Cat in a cynical tone. I sighed, if such a thing were possible by a creature such as I.

"I fucked up, OK, I'll admit it. And I'm very, very sorry." I said, the last sentence very sarcastic.

"Thank you, you win the understatement of the year award, Johnny what do we have for him?" Said Cheshire Cat mockingly. I sighed, deeper this time.

"Fine, fine, I _really_ fucked up this time. But I can fix it. Just give it time." I said, hoping that my words would hold true. I never did get a reply from the cat.

~^&^~ Yami

"You cynical, sadistic, conceited, foul-mouthed, equivocating, sonnova bitch!" Yelled the girl from within the room. Well, in actuality her words were garbled speech barley coherent due to her broken jaw. But as I owned the millennium eye I could easily see her thoughts and what she meant to say. I smirked, ah, how right she was. Too bad her insults were directed at the wrong target. I laughed in glee; everything was working as planned. Then Isis entered, which always meant bad news.

"Master Yami, I have grave news. Mokuba and Bakura with the help of Thralkarsash and Mantramoonk and Xel'gha'lyoth have escaped." She spoke, blankly due to the mind control still placed upon her. Note to self – when I kill her later make it a quick painless death for her loyalty.

"Thank you for the news, I will deal accordingly. You are dismissed." I spoke. She reminded me slightly of Anzu when she was controlled. I can't believe how much of a fool I was then, trying to save the world and things of such. Dealing with the darker side of Domino is so much more fun, and rewarding. And how stupid she was, thinking that I actually had interest in her in the least. The ditz, she should have stuck with Yugi, but no, she tried her moves on me. The worst part was even after she recognized that I was indeed interested in males, she still persisted, her and her stupid friendship rants, stupid Anzu. Though the oddest thing of all is that there still remains one person from the so called ring' that has yet to become involved within this whole affair. Otogi Ryujii. He should consider himself lucky, that he has escaped the madness. Joey trying to figure out the source of Yugi's obvious abuse, Anzu still lusting after me, despite how futile her attempts are, Tristan addicted to heroin and me as his only source and outlet. And then there's poor Mai and Miho, who have still yet to work out their relationship with each other. Poor Joey, he doesn't realize that his girlfriend' has no interest in him whatsoever, and is instead interested in the girlfriend of one of his best friends. How funny, their antics. And on mention of best friend we come right back to Honda, Tristan, depending whom you call him as. Him still trying to express his emotions towards Ryujii with no effect. And that brings us right back to where we started, at Otogi Ryujii. Most likely the only male I know that I've never had any attraction too. I guess his looks aren't my style, or his attitude. Though if I lust after Seto so, why don't I like him? They aren't so different. If Seto weren't with Bakura or soon to be with me, then I'd say that him and Otogi would make a good pair (1). Too bad. Letting my mind wander for such a time was a near fatal mistake; Seto nearly broke free of his hold.

"Slut!" Yelled Liz. I was surprised she was even able to make out that particular word despite her condition. I rewarded her diligence and effort to talk with a punch to the right shoulder instead of another jab in the gut. She winced slightly at the hit, though I am guessing by now that whatever pain she is feeling is just a numb glow in the back of her mind.

"You are soooooo right, my little pet. I am a slut, I sleep with Ryou, I sleep with Yami, I sleep with Mariku, and you even saw me yourself fucking Bakura." I forced the CEO to say. When he was done here and if the Liz girl was still alive, Seto would have a lot of work to do, cleaning up his reputation. Ah, the fun you could have brainwashing someone.

"Slut!" She yelled again, tearing at her chains. But she would never break them; her efforts were completely useless. Someone once said you can attract more flies with honey then vinegar, but another person replied: flied will eat whatever you feed them if you tear their wings off.

"Ah, your time is up. Now the real torture begins." I said smirking. This was going to be pure hell for her. If she could stay conscious. If not, then it was her mind left to wonder and fear what I did to her indeed. Either worked for me, quick and fast destruction of sanity, or slow and drawn-out.

~^&^~ Liz

"Slut!" I yelled again, as it was the only coherent word I could manage. Seto merely smirked, if possible, more insanely and sadistically then any time before.

"Ah, your time is up. Now the real torture begins." By the glint in his eye I knew what was coming next. He picked up the knife and again advanced towards me. Every part of me already ached from the earlier beating, but nothing would rival what he was about to do. He began to slash the tattered remains of what I wore from my bloodied body, and as I screamed out he slammed my head into the wall. Blood pouring from nearly every inch of my body, a white haze and a perpetual darkness enveloped me and I passed out.

* * *

Notes –

(1) - I've been reading Of Dice and Dragons too long Mind you, I don't own that either. It's owned by Witty Phantom, it's pretty good, check it out! The first Otogi/Seto that I've ever seen.

Like before, I end with Liz passing out. Now, where did the rape scene I promised go? Well, there was no way of expressing it. I totally suck at third person, and all the first person views are passed out or un-usable. Yami wouldn't be watching, he would just leave the warped Seto to his own devices. Some things even sicken the great Yami. Seto's conscious is unconscious as Yami is controlling him. And Liz is passed out. If you absolutely wanted I could put it but I find no reason to. This was most likely the longest chapter for this fiction I've ever written, it broke the 5K-word barrier! I did it in about two sittings, oddly enough. My mind just started going and wouldn't stop. Things are beginning to draw to a close, mind you, and this is the beginning and the end of the climax of the story. The original idea of every chapter is one day was just thrown out the window. This is part two of a three-part, part. So this is all in a one to one and a halve day span. Oh, and I lied. Ryou is very well dead as well as Mariku. But don't worry, Bakura will join his hikari soon enough. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

~ Liz


	8. Sadistic Part III: Four letter word

Hello everyone, it's me, Liz again! Well, despite the fact that I got no reviews for my re-loaded last chapter, I'm still going to write more anyway. Why? I'm in a good mood cuz I'm watching Yugioh right now and Seto's on. ^-^ But do Seto and Otogi ever manage to run into each other? Hm Interesting. Well, either way, I figured out another way to defeat Osiris. Use devil franken to summon y our strongest fusion card (preferably the BEUD if you own one) and then use tremendous fire to wipe out another 500 LP of your own and 1000 of your opponent's LP. Then simply use final turn and Osiris is gone, keep your BEUD on the field and the only way to counter that is to have a re-trained Celtic guardian or another monster that can't be destroyed by a monster with an attack over X attack points. Osiris is destroyed as with the rest of your opponent's monster cards, and even if he remained there is NO hand so he has 0 attack points, because 0 times 1000 is 0! Or you could do what Yami did, but I don't like doing things his way. Though he's not that bad on the show, and he's most shure not gay. Or obsessed w/Seto. Heck, on the show he's not halve bad looking—

Tallakahath: *thwaps Liz on the head* STAY FOCUSED! 

Liz: Oh, was I rambling again Sorry As I was saying, welcome to chapter eight of Keyboard! This might even be longer then sadistic part II but I can't be shure. I still have to write it. Well, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own American McGee's Alice, nor the characters from it used, nor Yugioh, nor the characters from it used, or any of the gods mentioned from Eternal Darkness. Ok? Why do I have to keep repeating this, you all already KNOW that I don't own it? Whatever.

* * *

  
How come I must know  
Where obsession needs to go?  
How come I must know  
Where the passion hides its feelings?  
  
How come I must know  
Where obsession needs to go?  
How come I must know  
The direction of relieving?

~ Obsession (FYI the opening of .Hack//Sign) (See-Saw)

Foolish, pathetic humans. Don't you see your true enemy? Masked by anger, blinded by desire, you fail to see the true manipulator. Ah, but soon enough, it shall all be over and blow off in the winds, as easily as it came, easy shall it go. And I just sit and watch, for all, forever.

~^&^~ Tallakahath

It seemed to take an eternity, gathering the power to make the final escape. It might shatter my current host's mind, but whatever Yami had planned was very likely much, much worse. The dark orbs glowed in my hands, illuminating everything with a negative color-scale coming off looking quite eerie. With an ear-shattering sonic boom, I released all the energy, the resounding wave exceeding speeds of mach 5. I was knocked of my feet, the insane speed and energy around me somehow reduced gravity and time, and I fell slowly to the floor. I could see myself, somehow, in third person falling backwards onto the floor and going unconscious. But I could still see myself from above, despite how I tried to move I couldn't. Everything around me shattered, like a destroyed duel monster. The fragments themselves faded out, leaving me just suspended in darkness. Then whatever me that I was being and had been using to watch passed out, as I faded into complete darkness and light, both at the same time, yet neither too.

~--~

Only his holiness Ra himself knew how much time passed between me passing out and me awakening once again to darkness. I looked around, as I opened my eyes, realizing they were closed the entire time. Looking about I brushed a strand of brunette hair from my face, finding it to be cut not that short, but at the same time, not to long. I looked down at myself, seeing that I was indeed not in the body of my normal hikari, but hosting that of another. Intense blue eyes scanned the room, until I spotted my true light. Beaten, bruised, slashed, destroyed, raped, she dangled there unconscious held in place only by the chains and ropes that bound her. Had I not known better I would say she was beyond us all. 

"Aabiou (1)?" I managed to stutter. My voice was not my own, it was masculine and dark. Only my own being gave it the slight female tone to it. I rushed over to her, putting two fingers to the jugular to see if she was indeed alive at all. At first I felt nothing, and feared she was dead. But then a faint pulse, a faint twinge, quickening at my touch. Her eyes snapped open, glaring daggers of icy hate into me.

"Go go away! Leave me alone!" She screamed at me. Her speech was somewhat garbled, her jaw was easily seen as broken. "Just kill me already" She managed before going completely limp again. I looked down at myself, and knew who I was. Seto Kaiba, wealthy CEO of Kaiba Corp, semi pot-addict, and the object of hate, desire, lust, and love of Yami Mouto. I looked at the bracelet on my right wrist, taking it off and flinging it across the room. I exited the physical body swiftly, leaving him to fall unconscious on the floor like a rag doll. 

"I'm too late I failed." I managed to mutter, sitting in the corner and just watching her, silently crying.

~^&^~ Thralkarshash

I had managed to doze off, snapping awake however at a light touch to my shoulder. I looked up, seeing Xel'gha'lyoth peering down at me. I batted at him with one clawed hand, wanting to go off to sleep again. 

"Go away Why'd you wake me up?" I moaned, as he kept poking me and keeping me from falling back asleep. He merely smirked, and forced me into an upright position by grabbing me by the back of my collar.

"Wake up sleepy head. You can dream about Tallakahath and your freakish fantasies another day, we have work to do. And sir, on the topic of your beloved, I bear grave news. We fear that the hikari, Liz, and her yami, Tallakahath are both dead. I had been tracking them to bloodlust peak but suddenly both their life and spirit energies and forces just spiked up off the charts. Then both signals suddenly and inexplicably disappeared from existence. They must be dead; there is no other explanation. I sighed and waved him out.

"I have work to do. Leave. NOW!" The final yell sent him scampering out of the room, sickly green claws clicking on the black pavement beneath us all. A few rays of light made their way into the place itself, the warehouse having a thin tin roof and prone to decay.

~^&^~ Unknown

"Ah, yes, everything is falling into place. Soon Kaiba Corp will be mine, with no one in the way to stop me. No Seto to control the place, no Liz to interfere with my plans, no Yami to compete with me, no Thralkarshash to stop me, no Tallakahath to attempt to divert me, no anyone!" The figure masked by the shadows cast from a large computer leaned back and smirked.

"Master Kaiba, soon enough everything will be completed. There is no turning back, are you shure you wish this?" Questioned one servant clad in typical servant dress. The other smaller figure laughed with delight.

"Of course I'm shure!" He yelled, banging his fist on the table. "Why wouldn't I be? Ever since Gozaburo's demise I have wanted the company and now my goal is within reach. Soon people will stop pretending that I am not threat, they will recognize me for who I really am!" Spoke the small figure, who grinned in glee. "Soon everything will be over, once and for all" He hissed.

~^&^~ Yami

"Mother fucking bloody shit balls" I hissed, throwing the golden rod to the ground. "What use is an item if it can be overwhelmed by a demon? And a weak little succumbs at that!" I had just lost my grasp on my toy, my pet, Seto for the final time. She shattered the shadow bonds that held him in place, and re-weaving them would take hours. He would awake before then. But what has been done is done, and that is all I need. 

"Master Yami, I bare grave news" Spoke Isis from behind. I nearly jumped out of my skin; I didn't even hear her entering the room. Scratch that, give her a slow and painful death for doing THAT more then once.

"Let me guess, Seto broke the bonds and Tallakahath has saved the day?" I questioned sarcastically; knowing that was the news she had. So predictable.

"No, sir, worse news." I whipped around, what could be worse then that. Then I noticed something horrible. Her eyes didn't carry the dull gleam of a mind slave. When I dropped the Millennium Rod, something must have gone wrong. Terribly wrong.

"I am no longer under your control" She trailed off, lunging for the rod at the floor. I went for it too, I took the bait. I was trapped now, she unsheathing a gleaming dagger and going for my neck.

~^&^~ Isis

That sadistic bastard was now about to get what he deserved. I lunged for the rod, as I knew he would he did too. I twisted at the last moment, and pressed a dagger I hid in my robes to his neck. The room was then suddenly silent, save his hurried breathing and a deep growl forming in my throat. I was angry, and that was not a good thing for him.

"Prepare to die, psycho-bitch" He hissed, taking out his own switchblade. I was tempted to die from laughter from that line, but in my slight distraction I had a new slash down my right cheek. I wasn't the best of fighters, to put it that way, and he had thousands of year's experience on me (2). I attempted to dodge his next attack, him barely missing me by a hair's breath. I whipped around and slashed, missing by a mile. He smirked sadistically and lunged again. 

"Shit." I said, turning tail and just running full speed, missing having my throat slit by just about nothing. He followed; luckily I had longer legs then him and swiftly outran him. Further on, I managed to slip on the newly buffed wax floor and went sliding across the marble and tile. I slammed right into a door; it being open I ended up in a closet. 

"A mortal" Hissed someone in the darkness. I looked around, fearful. Fresh blood dripped from my cheek, it was warm as it fell to my hand on the floor.

"Who who's there?" I questioned. "I demand to know who you are!" I yelled. Two bright yellow eyes were revealed, and in another part of the room two black glistening beady eyes.

"It is only us. I, the Cheshire Cat, and my back stabbing partner' White Rabbit. Mind freeing us, human?" A cat and a rabbit, how harmful could they be? Without even wondering how they could speak and throwing caution to the wind I opened both the cages. The Rabbit dashed off first, in the direction of Yami. The Cat slunk behind me and then out the door silently. I never did find out where those two went, nor did I care. 

~^&^~ White Rabbit

After seeming like I was heading toward Yami's lair I turned around and dashed back towards the exit. Cheshire was long gone; I gave a sigh of relief. But there was more work to be done. I dashed off to the lair of Thralkarshash and his demon minions. And I made pretty decent time, too.

~--~

"So, why are you here?" Questioned the demon peering down at me. I smirked, somewhat sadistically.

"A wicked deed needs to be committed. But first, for the chain to snap into play, I need your assistance." I spoke, as he looked off.

"I have no reason to help anyone, anyone I ever would help has been lost to a dark soul." He hissed, pain tingeing his voice. I smirked wider.

"Tallakahath and her hikari Liz are not dead as you think. Merely, off the charts. Follow, I will lead you to them." I then dashed off swiftly and silently. He assumingly followed.

~^&^~ Tallakahath

I let myself whisp away into the shadows, disappear into nothingness. No reasons to go on just lay down and die. But for me, it wasn't that simple. Sadly enough, it would never be that simple.

~^&^~ Thralkarshash

With a blast of focused energy I totally annihilated the wall and dirt nearby. A few more similar blasts and I was in a room deep underground. I dropped to the floor, finding two people within the room, both way out of it. Seto Kaiba, near fully clothed (save the overcoat), knocked out with no damage to his physical being. Then Liz Drakken, who I couldn't say the same for. Near newd, and beat to within an inch of her death, I wasn't shure if she'd survive. But I had to make shure she would, for my darling Tallakahath.

"Guys, there are two people in here, both alive, one will be fine, but the other" Mantramoonk and Xel'gha'lyoth entered, each grabbing one human. Mantramoonk looked worriedly at the girl he was carrying. 

"Sir, are you shure she's still alive? She doesn't look too good. The only way of bringing her back now is" He trailed off, we all very well knew the only way. Human, mortal, flesh and bone medicine couldn't help her now. Brain damage, near all her bones broken, internal bleeding, and organ damage. 

"I KNOW the only way, but it's a risk we'll have to take. For my dear Tallakahath." I feared what I would have to do; it would be a risk to her and the host who we would take the transfusion from. There were only three demons I knew. Xel'gha'lyoth, Mantramoonk, and myself. The first two, they wouldn't nor couldn't do the job. So that only left myself. I just hope we got to her in time to be able to use the final procedure.

~--~

"Are you shure you want to do this?" Questioned Mantramoonk peering down at me from above. I was in full demon form, over 10 feet tall, and ugly in human standards. But in demon standards Well, I wasn't the demon rated #1 hottest in _In NOW_ magazine in the demon realm. 

"Ok, it's your funeral" Spoke Mantramoonk as the needle was injected into my arm. I swiftly passed out into the realm of sleep. 

~^&^~ None

Pint by careful pint of demon blood was extracted from Thralkarshash and placed aside. Mixed with flesh and bone of the human, it created an infusion powerful enough to kill. Dangerously low on blood it was obvious how much the demon would go through to save his dear Tallakahath, even if it meant living a halve-life for saving the mortal, if the operation went wrong. It was a lucky fact, that Mantramoonk was one of the most talented surgeons in the demon realm. Droplets of kitsune (3) blood were slowly added to the flesh bone and blood mixture, until it became clear as crystal. The new mix was injected into the mortal, and if one watched closely, they could see new bones shift and re-grow themselves within her. The mix itself did a few things. It returned the damaged areas to an embryo state, allowing regeneration of entire limbs if needed. Then it accelerated the cell division rate to the pace where instant healing was possible (4). Soon enough, she was as right as rain. For Thralkarshash not all could say the same. Pale gray instead of his usual black, he wasn't a healthy demon. But he was indeed alive and the blood would be restored soon enough to his system.

~^&^~ Liz

"Whe where am I?" I questioned, opening my eyes. I was in a foreign operating room, and I felt funny. Searing pain, like fire in my veins coursed through me, yet I didn't seem to mind it. Bones re-growing, blood regenerating, organs fixing themselves. I was alive, but to what purpose? I was re-clothed at that, too, in a black cloak. It was as soft as silk but very, very heavy. Oddly enough it wasn't overly warm in the least. My millennium bracelet was back on my wrist, thank god.

"Ah, I see you have awakened. We weren't shure if you would make it, for a time there." Said an un-familiar voice. I looked up, focusing, seeing a demon white as milk. He smirked, despite his odd looks he was slightly attractive, in a freakish sort of way. He reminded me of Seto

"Who are you? Where am I? Am I even alive anymore?" He gave a slight laugh and removed the bandages from my arms, which had me strapped down to the bed and kept me from moving.

"One question at a time, human, you've been through a lot. First, I am Mantramoonk, demon of the moon, silence, and grave. And most likely a few other things. Second, you are here in the demon realm. You should be grateful to be alive; it's just pure luck that you survived. And yes, you are alive. My master, Thralkarshash wishes that your succumbs, the demon within you speaks to him once you regain consciousness. Though I advise you say you can't find, her, only Ra knows what he would do to her"

"Alive? But to what purpose? I don't know where she is myself, I can't find her. Tell the other demon that, I got to go I have work to do." Then I remembered what had happened. "Where is Seto?" I growled, my voice taking on a dark tone. "I got to strangle that sadistic bastard." I spoke darkly. Mantramoonk merely laughed.

"Oh, Seto is not the enemy here. It was all Yami's handiwork. He set it all up. He brainwashed Seto to do it all. Though I think you know what he did so I needn't explain." He whispered.

"Yami's" I gasped. "But, it can't be. It's not his style and after a time I passed out; I don't know what happened. There's about a 30 minute span, I guess. Only Ra knows what he did to me then" I shuddered. If it was all Yami's work I didn't even want to know what he made Seto do to me. Trying to recall the event, I smirked slightly. Being the somewhat masochist I am, the idea of Seto beating me to within an inch of my life but not wanting to kill me in the least somewhat excited me, in truth. 

"That's the point. Yami knew you wouldn't think it was him if he used Seto as a puppet. And what he did to you in the 30 minute span My mind shudders at what might have happened. Rape is most likely?" He questioned to no one in general.

"Maybe" I smirked, licking my lips at the thought. If he hadn't really wanted to kill me, if it was all Yami's doing. Then maybe pleasure can truly be derived from past pain. I stood and teleported out in a heartbeat.

"I have other patients to attend to" Were the last words I heard from the moon demon, as I disappeared out of sight. 

~^&^~ Seto 

I awoke to another alien room. I panicked at first, realizing that I wasn't in my own clothes, or in my room. The sadistic bastard Yami was playing another trick. Until I realized that he wasn't here. My right wrist had a bad burn on it; the millennium symbol burnt into a spot. It would go away in a few days, I prayed. The door nearby opened, a figure stepping inside.

"Ah, I see you're awake!" Spoke a pale demon'. Despite his odd appearance I didn't even bat an eyelash. "We had no doubt about your survival, however." Any noise at all sent waves of pain through my head. It felt like someone took a hammer and chisel to my head and planted some C4 in it to blow it up.

"Yeah, but I have a splitting headache" I managed to moan. Everything was a dull roar in my head, something was wrong. I tried to recall memories, of any time before the kidnapping, but things weren't working right. Memories shattered, floating around. I couldn't even remember my own brother's name.

"Your mind was shattered again. We had to glue it back together piece by piece, the headache is one of the minimal side effects. Be glad you got off with only that. Your memory loss, most of it will come back in a few hours, a few things might be permanently damaged. Nothing important, however. But the beating you gave to that girl Had I not known it was Yami making you do it, I would have torn you limb from limb!" He spoke, smiling happily.

"Yami? That sadistic bastard, I'll castrate him with a dull spoon and make him eat his own balls when I get the chance!" I yelled, trying to sit up. It just made my head hurt and spin more. What girl? That Anzu idiot, or Miho and her bitch/slut Mai? Or Isis, perhaps? What about the puppy's blind' sister who's trying to get with Honda?"

"None of them. I think you know whom. Liz, that girl. You beat her to within an inch of her death, then brutally raped her. Amazing she survived, actually." He said like it was no big deal. I was sick to my stomach; I had done such a thing? Forced to sink down to Yami's level? I keeled over and vomited over the side of the platform thing I was on, not caring where it landed. The demon laughed.

"Well, now you got that out of your system at least." He laughed. I simply stood, finding myself in black robes that weighed more then the temperature within them would suggest. I swiftly walked out, walking through a portal nearby, not caring where it would take me and that was that.

"Hope you had a nice time in the demon realm" Said the demon sarcastically.

~--~

"OOF" Huffed I as I accidentally ran right into a person clad similarly to I. We both fell over backwards, both getting up. Odd. I being the first up and trying to be a gentleman (despite all I've been through) offered the figure a hand. When I came face to face with her, I found out who she was. She glared daggers into me and pushed me away.

"You" She growled. I gave a sneer of discontent; she was obviously vexed at seeing me again. Who could blame her?

"What are _you_ doing here?" We both questioned at the same time. We glared, but both finally blinked. "What, are you back under Yami's influence to kick my ass again?" She hissed malice in her voice.

"I wouldn't want to go anywhere near your ass, bitch." I replied swiftly, keeping my cool. Calculated, cynical, and cruel, the three C's that made me a great CEO I kept with me despite the whole ordeal.

"That didn't seem to be the case a few hours ago" She huffed. "I think you remember very well what you did to me. And to think I ever trusted you. You are so easily manipulated by a man like Yami." That was it, the final string was snapped. I grabbed her by the collar of the cloak, throwing her against the wall.

"Never say that. I've been through much more then you could ever imagine. And on the matter of Yami He is a sadistic bitch who I never want to look at again. What I did to you I have no memory of nor any will to do such a thing." She simply closed her eyes and laughed.

"Why should I believe _you_ of all people?" She managed to speak. She coughed a few times; I was cutting off her airflow. I let her go, letting her slip to the floor. The girl kept her head down, so we couldn't make eye contact.

"Because, as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. We both want him dead. So why not kill him together, and then kill each other later. With him still alive we'll both be much worse off. Despite how much we will try to kill each other, it seems we get no closer to destroying Yami without working together somehow. And on the issue of the school play If you were worrying, I won't have to be within 100 feet of the sadistic bastard for quite a while, I resigned from my role, and Yami was expelled from the school for drug dealing. Yugi and Anzu took the places. Makes sense." I spoke, walking towards my house. I really needed a joint of pot right about now. But I guess that would have to wait, now wouldn't it?

~^&^~ Liz

For once I would have to agree with him. Seto, that is. We had to work with each other or perish at the other's hands. Or at Yami's, whichever came first. I rather option number one. Work with him, kill Yami, then kill him too. Two birds with one stone take them both down in one fell swoop. Perfect. I headed towards my house; it was a long walk.

~--~

"Tallakahath? Tallakahath, are you in there?" I questioned, tapping the bracelet. That usually got her up, a slight tremor here was like a gigantic earthquake in there. No respond, I was getting worried. "Tallakahath? Are you alright?" Still no answer, I was getting worried. I went over to my computer, as it beeped at me. I got mail. I clicked open the message, and got quite a shock.

~^&^~ Cheshire Cat

I sighed, shaking my head. Soon enough, White Rabbit entered too. I sat in the darkness, in human form, glaring at him silently.

"Do you know what happened? We left our fate in the hands of three demons who's only drives in live are sex, more sex, and even more sex. Did you know that?" I spoke, glaring. 

"Well, things are fixed now. So are you happy?" He questioned, darkly.

"Fine, fine, just leave me alone." With that he simply left.

~^&^~ None

Seto soon arrived home at his house, falling asleep nearly instantly. Considering that it was nearly 11PM it was expected. Liz checked her e-mail. Nothing important, just an email threatening to kill her if she didn't get her nose out of business that wasn't her's. Nothing that she feared. Soon she too fell asleep at her desk, slumped over in dark dreams, fragments of memories of the events. In some sick, twisted way while re-living the memories she enjoyed it. How is beyond most, if not all people's minds. Yami sat swearing in his lair, planning something to do. Isis escaped with her life from the complex, but found her brother already dead. Using her brother's item she killed herself in depression, and that was that for her. And Yugi? Well, he hasn't been heard of since. But this wasn't indeed the end of it all. Not by far

* * *

Notes 

(1) – I hope I spelled that right Though I doubt I did.

(2) – Imagine Isis fighting with a switchblade You agree with me, Yami would do _much_ better then her. I mean, he's a sadistic bastard!

(3) – Kitsune, Japanese demon foxes or just foxes Kurama from YYH is a kitsune I think, if my sources are correct.

(4) – I was watching the discovery channel and they were showing something about superpowers. They were talking about Wolverine's powers to regenerate and how to replicate that in normal humans. In Embryo State we have a gene that allows us to grow new limbs and things of similar sort. So if we could re-activate that we could grow new limbs and regenerate stuff like that. Just speeds it up instantaneous regeneration! And with the magic of fanfiction, it's all possible. Don't mind how stupid and corny the whole entire scene in the fic is, I wrote myself into a corner.

Well, that's the end of chapter eight. Just four more chapters and then it's over! This one was pretty long as well But chapter seven re-write was still longer. I hope you all liked that. So, what's for dinner? Oh, don't mind me, I was watching Yugioh when I wrote the beginning, the episode with Yami no Ryou dueling Bones in the graveyard. He is one sexy sonnofabitch Don't mind me, Seto isn't my only focus. Seto, Bakura, and Yami. Yami, you might ask? Why else do you think he got such a big role? The reason for his personality is I got the idea from someone else. He always RPed Yami as a sick pervert, so then I added the gay slut part and voila! We have Yami as a sick perverted gay slut! And don't worry, the car will come into play soon enough. Also, the later part of the chapter was written a few hours later, after I finished watching the Cowboy Bebop Movie on the MOD on the digital cable. Twas good! I should start taping the show on the Cartoon Network. I wonder what's for breakfast. I heard they were doing Yugioh cereal. Stupid Company, they only have millennium shaped puzzles. They should have Yami and Bakura and Seto and then I can drown them and kill them and bite their little crispy honey-glazed heads off. Hmmm And then be hyper for the rest of the day! ^-^ Well, review or no chapter nine, I mean it! See ya'll!

~ Liz


	9. Effects of Sadism

Welcome to chapter nine, well, actually chapter seven, since sadistic parts I, II, and III are part of one REALLY big chapter. Now, the question of the matter: why did I split them up? Well, simple, first, it would have been too long for just one chapter; it was going to be over 10000 words long I think if I put them all together. Second, I had the ideas for part one without knowing the ending, and after writing just one part it came out to so much. Third, it used so many POV's and switching that it would be too confusing to start. So now ya understand? Well, read on. Oh, and I lied, there are four chapters after _this_ one. So there are going to be 13 or so chapters in total. And that's w/o the alternate ending! If I'm lucky, I should have over 30000 words, which is my main goal. I'm not the type of person who likes writing out epic 100000-word novels mind you. If you like really long fiction, then go somewhere else, or read Negative Chaos (**I DON'T OWN IT!**) that's really long and it's still not finished, I think. I've yet to finish reading it Well, read on

Oh, and I have yet another vote. But this one is simpler. For the next few chapters, they're multi-parted, but I can't decide the name of the overall part (EX: Blank Part I: Blankidy Blank) or the name of the second part. So I need help deciding. For the overall part, should it be

A – Aftermath

B – Nearly Civilized

C – Leather and Lace (mind you, this is not in a metaphorical sense, I am speaking of Seto's pants, which are leather laced up the sides)

D – Suggestions?

Also, should part two be called:

A – Horrible, horrible, unspeakably horrible acts involving ice cubes

B – Switchblades, ice, and everything nice

That's it I just need some help, if I don't get a vote, then I'll just go with what I want done most Read on.

One more thing – I am no longer erd20 on neopets. I'm now dragonlady1220 for all of ya on neopets, I was iced. Stupid darn neopetsteam. They iced me for a shounen-ai Yugioh RP DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! In lighter news I just had my birthday! Wheeeee! I THINK I got rid of my writer's block, but don't mind if this chapter sucks. I'm in a bit of a stall Oh, and does anyone here have any spare activation codes for a Dead Journal or a Live Journal? I WANT TO START ONE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Negative Chaos, Yugioh, American McGee's Alice, none of the characters mentioned EXCEPT for Liz, Tallakahath, Thralkarshash, Mantramoonk, Xel'gha'lyoth, and the millennium bracelet. The demons are MINE. I don't own Eternal Darkness, or any of the runes mentioned. I don't own the Yu-gi-oh! TGC. Ok? 

* * *

This is my quest  
To follow that star  
No matter how hopeless  
No matter how far  
To fight for the right  
Without question or pause  
To be willing to march,   
march into hell  
For that heavenly cause  
~ The Impossible Dream

I can't believe it. I feel so betrayed! Everyone's left me; even my faithful loyal servant Isis is gone. I'll roast them all alive, shattering their minds and scattering their sanity to the furthest corners of the shadow realm! I'll kill them all, that's it. That's all. Why must I be tormented like this, why do people treat me so? What have I ever done to them? I feel bound in chains, bound for all eternity (~ Yami)

~^&^~ Seto

The phone rang, once, twice, three times. I opened my eyes; my head was still swimming in pain. I tried to stand, finding that the fire in my head subsided to a dull throbbing. I let the phone ring, too tired to pick it up. Soon the person hung up, and I fell backwards onto the bed, wanting just to sleep. However, within the next few moments the ringing had begun again. Just so whoever it was would shut up, I picked up the phone.

"What took ya?" Questioned a familiar female voice. That stupid baka-girl. "I called about five times!" _Five times?_ I thought to myself. _How long have I been out, what time is it?_ I glanced at the clock; it was well past 11 AM. 

"I guess I was more tired then I thought. Beating the shit outta you takes some energy, ya know." I said sarcastically. She gave a snort/laugh.

"Well, there's work to do. Due to the magic of the Internet and hacking I found out the entire floor plan of Yami's lair. To be exact, a way to kill him without anyone noticing. That _is_ what you want to do, assumingly." By the tone of her voice she seemed very disgruntled at the fact that Yami still exists.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want. Though I want you to know one thing, once he's dead, it's every person for him or herself. As in watch out, because you're next." I sneered. Yami I wanted dead more then anything, she was next on the list. And it was a very long list, after her then all my employees for betraying me, then Croquet and his whole crew then Well, in the long run, I wanted a lot of people dead.

"Fine, meet in two hours at Kaiba Land. Be there or else you'll miss your chance." She spoke, then hung up. What ever happened to saying goodbye?

Not a morning person is just the beginning of it for me. I had found out that I just collapsed into bed without even changing. I got up from the bed, taking off all my soiled clothing and throwing it down the chute. I searched my drawers, and found out that I had nothing clean in them. Damm servants. Threatening to fire them if they entered my room didn't mean not to bring up new clothing. Walking downstairs in my boxers, hoping not to be seen by anyone I made my way to the basement where the clothes were kept. Whichever idiot made my room on the top fifth floor and the washing machines on the basement floor should have their eyes ripped from their skull. 

"Stupid goddam mother fucking servants" I swore, walking into the basement. There were piles of neatly folded clothing on a large table. I picked up the first thing I could find, a crimson silk shirt and black pants. The pants themselves were the same model as I wore in Battle City, except in a darker shade. The overcoat was deep blue, nearly black. My normal boots finished the outfit, and I walked back upstairs. Washing up, I nearly gave up on the tangled mess my hair had become until I remembered the wonders of leave-in conditioner. Spraying the fruity-smelling stuff on, I worked a brush through the brunette strands until each hair was completely tangled free. I dashed downstairs and out, not even bothering with coffee. I would regret that later. 

~--~

"Where in the name of all things holy is that girl!" I yelled quite loudly, expressing my anger at the fact that Liz still hasn't shown up. I glanced around in the growing crowd, its not like she could miss me, and between my height and trench coat I couldn't be missed in the group of people. 

"Right here, dumb ass." She spoke from behind me. There are only four people I know who are as tall or taller then I at the time (1). Crawford J. Pegasus, Isis Ishtar, Yami Mouto, and Liz Drakken. That allowed me to glare at her without having to look down, one of the few good things about height. I turned around, glaring into emerald green and gold depths.

"I knew that." I retorted. She merely laughed, then motioned for me to follow her. I did, as she assumingly wanted me to, she knew the way and the floor plan so I had no choice. We walked back to my car, I couldn't figure out why. She just stood there and waited, glaring. Until I realized she couldn't get in without me unlocking the doors. I passed her the keys; she'd have to unlock the doors herself. Without even looking at me she took the keys and unlocked the door, waiting for me to enter so she could take the driver's seat. "And you think I'm going to trust you with my car?" I questioned in a very matter-of-fact voice.

"I know the way, it's either I drive or you're on your own. Because I can just teleport." She swiftly replied. I glared, but entered the car silently. She entered next; pulling the door closed and fastened her seatbelt. Considering her personality, I found that to be a bit odd, but who was I to judge people by their behivour in cars?

~--~

She pulled the car over near bloodlust peak, which I guess was where Yami was for the time being. Judging by the large hole blown in one side of the building, I guess that was wherever whoever took us from that place entered. She completely ignored the hole; it just led to that room which was useless to us. We walked on for quite a while until we reached a normal, every day door. Quite in the ordinary, really. 

~^&^~ Liz

I reached the door, I guess Seto here didn't know that you had to walk around the building, not just blow right through it. Though the use of C4 I think scared us all, after Malik and his little demo in chemistry class 

"Well, we're here, you go in first." I said, so in case there were traps, he'd be the one killed. Better for me, too bad for him. He glared, then smirked.

"Ladies first." Seto replied, very sarcastically. I glared; pushing him in and we all ended up in at the same time, more or less. The halls were dark; there were no lights at the moment. Not good. I lit my lighter and used it as a source; he got the idea and simply took out a flashlight. 

"You had that the ENTIRE TIME?!?" I yelled, then swore at myself for nearly if not already alerting Yami to our presence. He simply chuckled, and we walked on, again in silence. I readied my switchblade, a six-inch death-creating weapon with a black hilt that was cool enough to either a) scare the shit outta my lesser enemies or b) kick some serious ass and still look cool. Soon enough we reached a door, old fashioned, wooden. It had a dark aurora; there was magick on it as could easily be sensed. I took out an empty matchbook in my pocket, chucking it at the door. On contact, it erupted into flames and was vaporized nearly instantly. 

"Thank god I didn't go first" Muttered Seto glaring at the door. "Though after all these events, I'm reluctant to believe in any form of god, I doubt Ra in his mightiness would have let any of this ever happen." Added the CEO. I merely scoffed at the door.

"Well, there is only one way past this." I spoke, and began to search my pockets for something very particular

~^&^~ Yami

"Fuck, fuck, fuckedy fuck fuck fuck." I spoke in a sing-song voice to myself, watching the surveillance tapes. Too bad for me, I didn't realize they were dated. I watched the car pull up, and then the tape suddenly just stopped. "I guess I have to blow it up" Spoke I, looking at the car. With the press of the button, the car exploded into fragments of metal, glass, and other things of the sort.

~^&^~ Seto

"SHIT!" I swore, falling to my knees as an earth-shaking rocking racked the entire place. The stupid girl, fidgeting with something fell right atop me. "Would you mind GETTING OFF OF ME?" I yelled. She stood up, brushing herself off.

"Holy guacamole, what was that?" She questioned, looking about. I raised an eyebrow, that was a new phrase.

"Holy guacamole?" I questioned, as she smirked. It was a printed page, from somewhere on the Internet. It had some ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, printed vertically. Whispering the words, she pushed the paper to the door. Lightning flew, as she winced. But as swiftly as it all started, the energy died down and the door was normal as pie.

"Dammit" She swore, looking at the palm of her hand, which had a minor burn. "Stupid online spells, they never mention the after effects." She spoke, stepping forwards towards the door. Wincing, I guess the spell had more side effects then she calculated every movement seemed to cause pain. Though normally I'd like to see my enemy in this state, oddly enough I felt a little pang of remorse. Shaking it off, I opened the door, as we both entered.

"So now what?" I questioned; looking at the shaft that led straight up. No feasible way of going anywhere. Liz smirked.

"Well, I think you can figure that out. You are the genius here, aren't you?" The girl questioned, jumping up and spreading her arms and legs. Using the pressure, she was holding herself in the space with that and only that. Slowly, she began to shimmy up the path, as I looked straight up. What I wouldn't give for an elevator, right now.

~^&^~ Cheshire Cat

"Mhhhhhhh Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!" I squealed in delight, staring right at the large pile of brown heaven before me. Whilst exploring the Kaiba household, I found that the younger brother hoarded the forbidden substance. "Happiness" ^________^

~^&^~ Liz

Arriving at the top of the stair-less stairway, I offered a hand to help Seto up. He took it, nearly pulling me back down the pathway as he pulled himself up. Dusting myself off, he walked down the hall to a normal enough looking door. Opening it, we both entered to find Yami in your typical stereotypical high back black chair. How cliché

"I see you both arrived alive how so, I fail to understand how you can survive being blown up?" Questioned the former pharaoh.

"You never blew us up, you dolt." Replied Seto. "What ever gave you _that_ idea. All you did was destroy a million dollar car." Yami turned around in the chair, dressed in a garb that fit Ancient Egypt more then anywhere else. Gold glimmered; I was nearly blinded by the glare. He pulled out a gun, pointing it at Seto.

"You know, this is a useless effort. You know that on the off chance that you do kill me, then you'll instantly regret it. How can you resist thy?" He questioned. "If you have your heart set on that Bakura character I will see that no harm comes to him, if you come back to me. If Malik is your man, I can see him coming back to our realm, the realm of the living. Or let's say you have a choice for incest, I will see that Moku"

"NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT ME OR MY BROTHER!" He yelled, rushing Yami so fast that the spirit had no time to react. Soon enough, Seto was holding the other by the neck, and Yami had the gun pressed to Seto's gut. I smirked, what a day what a day. I guess they'd kill each other both, except

"I can't die by suffocation, I'm not physically alive" He manage to cough. Seto realized that he was in the worst position, as of now. The question was: why hadn't I done anything yet.

"Do something" Muttered Seto, as I nodded, taking out my switchblade. Seto scowled, backing off from Yami. However, Yami kept on talking.

"And on the off chance that you've developed a taste for the dice-wielding Otogi, I will see he comes to no harm. As of now, he's had no interaction with any of us, and personally, had current situations not existed you two would make a good pair Really, the only one here in danger is Liz over here. We could both kill her, then do whatever you wish, Seto-kun" The man just didn't know when to shut up; it seemed, as he let me advance with no stop. He knew he was trapped, I guessed, and merely sat like a rabbit caught in the headlights babbling on. Either that or he knew that no matter how much he ran, he could never have his beloved, and he would be hunted down like an animal and killed. Either worked for me.

~--~

~^&^~ No One

"And now for the killing blow!" Spoke Liz, holding the bloodied blade up high, over the near dead Yami. The two had put him through hell, and did everything he did to them short of rape. That neither of them wished to endure. However, right before she was to bring it crashing down, she froze. Actually, she was paralyzed from the neck down; she couldn't move a muscle.

"What the fuck, kill him already!" Yelled Seto. Liz looked shocked and alarmed. However, before she could reply, there was a white flash and she was instantly in her soul room. Tallakahath in her human form was standing in the doorway.

"Let me out Goddammit!" She yelled, rushing. Tallakahath put up her hand, and Liz couldn't move. Again.

"I can't let you kill him. Now, let us all leave." Back in the true world, Seto and Liz' were teleported away from the scene. However, right as they left, Xel'ghy'loath, Mantramoonk, and Thralkarshash all entered, smirking.

"We have no reason not to kill you. So why not finish what the others started? Especially my beloved"

~--~

"So how do we get back to Domino? It's a few miles away" Questioned Seto, looking at where they were. In the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the outskirts of Domino. Liz smirked taking out a small remote.

"Thank god Bakura gave me room to put in a few alterations in that car" She clicked the button, and from seemingly nowhere, a black car pulled up. Liz's car, the one that Bakura gave her quite a while back. They both entered, and drove off.

~--~

"Why didn't you let me kill him?!" Questioned Seto to Liz, enraged. She was just as pissed as he was, yet right now, Tallakahath was suddenly no where to be found.

"Don't bitch to me bout this, blame Tallakahath! It's like all of a sudden, I couldn't move and then she took over! Don't bite my head off bout all this!"

"Fuck you" Spoke Seto, turning to walk off. Liz cracked a half-smirk, right before he was out of earshot, she spoke her comeback.

"Yeah, why don't ya?" She questioned mockingly, and went off in her own direction. Seto muttered something along the lines of I already did that' and Liz muttered something along the lines of you didn't seem to object' and they were both gone. All that was left was just the afternoon crowd around Kaiba Land, staring oddly at the two. 

~--~

"Uh Thralkarshash, what do those sirens mean?" Questioned Xel'ghy'loath worriedly. Mantramoonk shook his head sadly at his koi.

"That means the police are coming, and we should get outta here. He's already beyond dead, let's just go?" He questioned, and spreading his wings, exited and flew off. Thralkarshash followed, and then Xel'ghy'loath. The police arrived, and called in the CSI unit of Domino.

* * *

Notes - 

(1) - I don't CARE how tall anyone in the show is compared to anyone else! This takes place long AFTER the show, or in an alternate universe, so just pretend that anyone who would normally be too short had a growth spurt. And Liz is just naturally tall so FEH!

Wellthat was odd Just *counts on fingers* one, two, three, four, five, six chapters left! Then it'll all be over! Six, plus the two alternate endings, which makes Eight! Just eight more to go! Hehehehe To pass the time, read my other works, available in a fanfiction.net near you!


	10. Aftermath Part I: Leather and Lace

I'm starting the writing on this chapter a little earlier then expected. Why? Because as of now, I have all the ideas in my head. If I wait, then I might get more writer's block and forget them and not be able to write. Also, I'm more into third person view as of now, after writing the Darkness Rises and .Hack//Online I'm working more into that, so the ~^&^~ for anyone except third person is very rarely to be seen. Unless I change my mind mid story. Oh, and one more thing. I'm thinking of writing yet another story for the saga (after I get around to finishing Keyboard) which will be Tainted Passions, Eyes of a Dragon, and Keyboard all rolled into one, all from Yami's POV. I know his POV is used sometimes in Keyboard, but this will be much more detailed, and will have his thoughts. Whoever said he was the bad guy?

I have good news and I have bad news. 

The good news – the Seto/Liz scene will most likely never get its way past my thoughts. Why? I just can't bring myself to write it, no one wants to see it, and it's just a pointless way to risk getting iced. 

The bad news – to anyone looking forwards to that scene, it most likely won't make an appearance. However, this chapter and the next one, the two that lead up to it, will be making an appearance. Which is a good thing or a bad thing, depending on how you look at it. 

This chapter is just useless kissing and stuff scene No reason to read past the first few paragraphs. Once the magic markers are mentioned, stop if you don't want to see what I can force myself to write. Seto acts very OOC, and Liz even worse So just IGNORE IT if you want to. That is all.

* * *

long lost words whisper slowly to me  
still can't find what keeps me here  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there  
  
watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
hunting you I can smell you - alive  
your heart pounding in my head  
  
watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
saving me raping me  
watching me  
  
watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down 

~ Haunted (Evanescence)

Heheh In the beginning I hated him. I hated him for who he was all he stood for; I hated him because I just did. But to think, that one speeding truck started it all. Down a path of doom and demise, which would end in such a way, a way I could never imagine. He, ice blue eyes and a heart equally as cold I knew I could never charm him. Or so I thought. I don't know if I'm catching him on the rebound or if it was a mutual bond developed that had grown into something more. All I hope is that I don't become like Yami. Am I doomed to repeat history, or shall I write new? All I know is that Seto, my beloved, in life and in death, I shall always love you. I care not what rumors say, you are mine, _forever_. ~ Liz

~^&^~ Seto

School. A place I haven't been for ages, as it seems. Between work and other impending situations, I haven't had time to attend for quite a while. Upon arriving, I walked down a hallway lined with kids, all whispering and muttering about why we were gone and about Yami's death and about the investigation and about where Liz and I were. Speaking of the girl, she wasn't far behind. Shooting death glares at all who made eye contact, the whispering magnified after she passed. Both entering our respective classes, throughout the first few periods we were virtually alone, not a single person spoke with us. Not even Joey, surprisingly enough, bothered me. Not much eventful things, until science class. That started the beginning of the end, as I was to find out within two days time.

"Seto! Pay attention, I know you were out for a while, but you need to catch up with the times. Whilst you and Ms. Drakken were both out for whatever, we had drawn partners for the next science project. Since you two are the only two left, you two are working together. Weather you like it or not." Liz and I both sighed at the same time, as the rest of the classroom gave a collective laugh.

"Must I?" Questioned Liz. "Haven't I already been through enough?" She was trying the sympathy ploy. Too bad it wouldn't work. "C'mon please, I don't want to work with _him_ of all people." The teacher gave her a stern look, and she was then quiet.

"Damm" I swore. However, oddly enough I wasn't as frustrated as I would usually be, I even slightly looked forwards to the ordeal. I gave a mental shudder at the teacher's next words.

"And considering that you both are quite behind, I suggest, no, I _assign_ that you both must start work immediately, most likely at either the library or at one of the other's house. It makes the most sense, so you two can catch up on the times. The topic can be anything pertaining to chemistry." A few of the boys in the back of the room started snickering. "However, NO organic chemistry. Though I don't think I have to worry about that with you two."

~^&^~ Liz

Leather and lace, leather and lace. Not in a metaphorical sense, mind you. It pertains to the fact of Seto's pants. They were black leather, with a Blue Eyes White Dragon up the side, lacing up the front criss-cross, physically split until a point of the length of shorts. They were tight against pale skin, only emphasizing the deep blue silk shirt, below his overcoat. Apparently, he had forgotten about the school dress code, or remembered that every Friday was dress-down day (1). 

"Must I work with you?" I questioned the CEO, during the homeroom period. He gave a solemn nod. "Well, then we're meeting at your house, my house is in shambles and is just too small, and as of now I'm banned from the library"

"Fine, as long as this gets done as fast as possible." Seto remarked. I remembered what the teacher brought up, the note on organic chemistry. Giving a mental snicker, I remember thinking Oh, how wrong she was' 

"Well, then let's head there right now." I spoke as the final bell rung, and the students still trickled out of the building. I sensed that we both would have to face the same ordeal as when entering the building, so I forcibly grabbed his wrist and teleported both of us behind the school. My powers were limited, but that much as of now I could do.

"Well, that's useful." Was Seto's only remarking, as we walked towards his house.

~^&^~ No One

The duo made their way towards the house, not a thought passing through their minds of what was to come. As both arrived, Liz suggested a project on the molecular structure of blood. Seto objected to the blood part, the two had seen enough of that as of late. However, he agreed on a project on molecules, and comparison of different compounds made of the same atoms re-arranged, and the differences. Seto took out a set of put-together molecules he had from his earlier days; Liz attempted to assemble them, yet just managed to break some of them.

"Give me those" Spoke Seto, snatching them from Liz. She made a sour face, and began to work on the laptop that was pulled out of seemingly nowhere and began to do the written work.

"Fine, spoil-sport" Added in Liz, a few minutes later. She was typing fast as a speeding bullet, Seto cracked a half-smirk, she typed faster then his secretary. 

"Well, we don't need them all broken." Seto retorted. Liz this time gave the half-smirk, as Seto accidentally snapped one in half. The two then began to laugh like maniacs, as Liz left the room, searching for something.

"Yo, Seto, where do you keep the sharpies?" Liz yelled from the kitchen. Seto glared as he snapped yet another molecule. Damm, those things were brittle.

"I don't have any. After Mokuba Well, to make a long story short I had to throw out a lot of furniture. So we only have magic markers, they're in the utility drawer!" There was a loud crash heard, as Liz dropped the entire drawer on the floor. Seto gave a sigh, as Liz called out.

"I found it!" She spoke, rushing back in with a red magic marker.

"Whatever I hope you didn't destroy too much." Seto spoke, as Liz began to mindlessly scribble on the tri-folder for the project. Seto glared at her yet said nothing. Soon enough, he remembered to pick up the phone and call Mokuba telling him to come home later as not to disturb them and the project. He was most likely to break all the atom things. So the time was uneventful. Until

~--~

"GIVE ME BACK THE MARKER!" Yelled Liz, trying to wrench the marker from Seto's grasp. He had taken it away from her since she had begun to try to color his laptop. Why, don't ask Well, back on topic, he was trying to take it from her, yet she refused to give it up. As both pulled on the plastic being, the cap came off, and the marker itself went flying, hitting Liz's head and leaving a silly-looking streak down her cheek. She made a face, and tried to rub it off, to no avail. Seto gave a sigh, picking up the marker and putting it away.

"Get this off now!" She yelled, as Seto to stop her screaming got a wet paper towel and handed it to her. Liz tried to scrub it off, but kept missing.

"Higher up!" Spoke Seto in an attempt to direct Liz so she could get this over with. "To the left, no, down, no, right! Damm, just let me do it!" Seto spoke, snatching the paper towel from Liz's grasp and trying to rub it off himself. Liz gave an _Eeek_ sound feeling the cold wet paper towel, and jerked backwards.

"That thing is ICY!" She bitched, as Seto gave a sigh. At this rate, the project would never be finished. (2)

"Well, then hold still and it will be over with. Stop moving!" He complained. Liz glared, as Seto grabbed her chin and forced her to stay still. She gritted her teeth, as he tried to rub away the marker mark. Both faces were within a hair's breath of each other, Seto trying to pinpoint every little marker dab. The last thing he needed was it getting all over his house. However, before either realized it, both were pressed together in a passionate kiss. Until the date of both of their deaths, neither would know who started it. All that mattered was what it led to. Seto was the one to pull back first, eyes wide in shock. Although Liz's facial expression wasn't as shocked, within, she was if possible, even more surprised.

"What just happened?" Liz managed to question. Her breathing was shallow; adrenaline was pumping through her veins out of the sheer shock of the moment. 

"Did you just" Started Seto, however before either could finish; the two were locked in a tongue-duel, this time the contact was truer, with more reality to the moment. Liz ran nimble fingers through short-ish brown hair; Seto became obsessed with somewhat high cheekbones and delicate yet firm face structure. As both separated from being almost as one for the brief moments, no more questions were exchanged, and only few words.

"Now, from where we left off, so long, long ago on one drunken afternoon" Spoke Liz leaning into Seto's arms. He expected her to be docile. How wrong was he. Putting down his guard was a stupid idea from the start, and soon enough he was to find out how the docile little kitten was truly a ravenous tiger.

"Why did we ever leave off?" Questioned Seto, as Liz gave an evil smirk.

"Simple. I had no idea of what to do next. But now I do." Within the blink of an eye, Seto was pinned beneath the girl's arms. Although she was slightly smaller and lighter then him, due to the soft-ness of the couch, and the position they were both in, that, and Seto was in a half-daze at the moment, he was unable to get out of the pin. Seto gave a glare, but due to impending situations, he was unable to retaliate.

"What to do, what to do" Liz hissed, kissing Seto only slightly, the contact was so barely there that their lips barley brushed. However, she moved onto other territory with more brutality, below his ear, down to the collarbone. However, the shirt he was wearing proved a hindrance. She gave a low growl to show her anger, as Seto locked eyes with her.

"So, you don't like my garb, hmmm?" He questioned, giving a snort of laughter. However, he did not anticipate what she was to do next. Taking a switchblade from her back pocket (it was a wonder one of the teachers didn't already discover it) she slit the front of the shirt down leaving a light red line down Seto's chest, not enough to truly pain him, but enough to draw blood. For Liz's purposes, most definitely.

"Blood, blood, blood" Liz sang, looking at the crimson line drawn down Seto's chest. She had an idea, smirking, she captured Seto in another kiss. The two battled for dominance, Seto winning over this time. Liz however pulled back, smirking.

"I need to something. However, you must promise you shall not move. Promise?" She questioned. Seto shook his head in refusal.

"Then I guess I'll have to make due with what I have" She spoke, looking at the switchblade. Seto's eyes went wide in fear, as he then spoke.

"Fine. I promise" He spoke, as Liz smirked, standing up and walking off to the kitchen. For what sick, twisted purpose no one knew.

~^&^~ Tallakahath

"Now, Thralkarshash, you die. You killed him, of all people. You and Xel'ghy'loath. So now, you both die." Before another word could be said, she slit both their throats leaving them both dead. She was about to kill Mantramoonk, yet refrained, realizing that he himself did nothing of ill will towards anyone. If anything, he was the only one innocent. However, he would come to his own end soon enough.

~^&^~ Bakura

"My beloved Ryou is gone. Malik is too. Seto is beyond hope, to what reason should I live? To what purpose is my existence? None is the answer. None. So I speak goodbye. Goodbye to one, goodbye to all." With that, I slit both of my wrists, and threw the millennium ring into the searing heat. I felt the flames engulf me, searing my blood and making it boil. Throwing the herbs into the heat as well, I felt my physical being begun to dissolve. As the final nail in the coffin, in went the tapestry of hieroglyphics. I began to speak the runes, as for the final times; I died, leaving this world in a pile of ashes. Ryou, my beloved, I shall be with you sooner then you think

~^&^~ Tea (3)

"Friendship blah blah blah blah" I walked down the road, and then came car and hit me and killed me the end too bad my friends weren't here to save me but friendship shall prevail over all MUHAHAHAHA!

~^&^~ Mokuba

"Finally, everything is coming together. But for now, I need to be somewhere else. Seto isn't expecting me home until much later and I guess he is studying with Liz for the time being. Or so that's what Seto says. I wouldn't be surprised to come home and find one of them dead. Either that or both of them upstairs in Seto's room doing organic chemistry'. Heh. But I doubt it, not from those two. But who knows? Maybe after Liz has had a taste of sugar she'll want the whole bag. That is, if she could remember anything from that. Too bad Yami's dead. But don't worry, I'll have my way soon enough." Spoke I, sitting down in the high-backed chair. I liked to pretend I owned Kaiba Corp and sit at my brother's work place, especially when he wasn't there. And soon it would be mine, all mine! All I could ever wish for, no more would be the existence of the weak younger brother, who served no purpose except to be taken care of and worship his elder brother. Soon all will be out of my way, and I'll have my way. Soon.

* * *

Notes - 

(1) I'm not shure if this is supposed to be friday or some other day of the week, I know I messed up the order back in Sadistic parts I, II, and III. Who knows how much time passed then? So just assume it's a friday by some freak act, and that's the end of that.

(2) This is where the pointles-less starts, don't read beyond here if you don't want to see what little I can force myself to write. Though it ends in a little bit of a cliffy, so it doesn't matter much.

(3) - Why is Tea here? Because I HATE her so I killed her! Simple, simple, it has NOTHING to do with ANYTHING I just put her in to kill her and now she's dead HER FRIENDSHIP SPEACHES WILL HAUNT ME NO MORE!

Well, that was one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. Why? Not much to say, and parts two and three of Aftermath will have more on the Liz/Seto. And nothing can happen until after that, although the scene itself doesn't matter, the effects of that do. So HAH!

Ja`ne!

~Liz


	11. Aftermath Part II: Horrible, Horrible ac...

Well, out of all the chapters I've ever written, I had the hardest time of all writing this one. Mainly due to the content in here It shouldn't get too bad; actually, most of it won't leave the confines of my mind. Gah, I've been spending too much time with my friends, the darker half of my mind is going out the window. STUPID SARAH, your nice-ness is rubbing off on me Soon I'll start loving animals and scold myself for my works Well, back on topic

This is part two of Aftermath. Apparently, I got a new fan. Oddly enough, it is one of the people I DIDN'T want reading this in the first place, in fear of scaring them off o.O I guess my works aren't as scary as some people say they are Oh, I'm going off topic again

I'm thinking up a new idea, Keyboard: The Musical. Now, unlike its serious counterpart, this fanfiction will be completely silly and stupid. Heck, it might only be PG rated! You won't have to had to read Keyboard, but since you're already here now reading this, assumingly, it's already too late to tell you that More then likely, it'll be full of the stupidest songs I can find or make up, and will at one point or another have Seto standing on a roof in a dress singing some song by Madonna or Barney Don't ask me, I have a very weird mind

Also, I'm also thinking up another Keyboard/TP related fanfiction, titled "If I Could Turn Back Time" Basically, a one-shot or two chapters, Liz's (and maybe Seto's and/or Yami's) thoughts on what would have happened if Liz never went up to the Chem. Lab, or if Seto had never pulled Liz away from the truck Very short, but interesting. And with that, I might also include a short summary of what Tainted Passions and Bleeding Heart (the first name of Keyboard, before I changed Tainted Passions from dark to YAOI and stuff like that) would have been like had no one voted C Now that's something to ponder.

Disclaimer – I don't own Yugioh, American McGee's Alice, and Ice Cubes©. I don't own the poem Jabberwocky, or anything else of that sort. I own NOTHING, you hear me, NOTHING! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own  
I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]  
It's gone]  
I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I Belong  
And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere/Only to fin that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the  
Way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
The fault is my own  
I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today  
I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong  
~ Somewhere I Belong (Linkin Park)

I need somewhere I belong I don't fit in this realm, or any I seem to find. Why must I suffer so? Everyone I try to help, dies Or becomes a lost cause. ~ Mantramoonk 

~^&^~ Mantramoonk

"Alive" I whisper to the air. "But to what purpose?" Tallakahath in a blinding rage came in to this place, slaying my master and my lover. Yet, for some reason, she spared me. Why? Was it because somehow, despite how we all have committed evils, they deserve death and damnation, yet I don't? Am I somehow different then the others? Or is divine intervention at work here?

"To what purpose, you ask?" Questioned a voice from behind me, across the room. I didn't even bother to turn around; hopefully, it was someone here to kill me. "To many purposes. _It isn't all over yet_" The person hissed. Well, person would be inaccurate; this creature was far from human.

"Does it matter? They do not concern me, and now that Thralkarshash and company are beyond us all, why go on and help anyone? The only reason I was involved with any of this was because of my master's urgency to save his darling' Tallakahath, who in the end had slain him. So why even go on and help anyone!" I exclaimed, my voice spiking up at the end. Usually, my voice was soft, almost whispery. But it had taken on a tone of rage.

"Although he is gone, doesn't give you a reason to be so too. Do you really wish to just stand around, and let innocents die? Truthfully, the lives of the mortals are still in danger. Although they rest, relax, and some of them indulge in acts that are strictly consensual in lack of a better way to phrase it." Spoke the figure. I turned slowly around, realizing whom he was referring to. 

"A better way to phrase it would be fucking'. And as of right now, I wish that you would just fuck off, and for now, all I have to say to you is fuck you." At the moment, I wasn't in a very good mood. However, the moment I was turned around, he was once again behind me. However, this time, closer.

"So that's how the humans phrase it? I guess Cheshire was right, the mortals _are_ odd." I turned around, facing gleaming yellow eyes. However, they weren't cat like, just pure yellow, almost insect like. The figure stood taller then me by far, somehow, he fit in the place anyway. He stood; rabbit like, with a similar face. However, he also had large wings, and an overlordly presence of darkness.

"Who who are you?" I questioned, glaring. He gave a dark chuckle, then bowed.

"I am the Jabberwock, at your service." I thought for a moment, remembering a poem I had read long ago, in history of humans: literacy and development.

**Jabberwocky**

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogroves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe,_

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought—  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought._

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffing though the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!_

_One, two! One, two! And though and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back._

_"And, hast thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabious day! Calloh! Callay!"  
He chortled in his joy._

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogroves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe._

For I moment, I stood in uffish though, too. However, Jabberwock spoke up, interrupting my train of though.

"So from what I tell you know the poem, too? Yes, the humans have documented sightings of us, however, those who have laid eyes upon us, are never believed. Blame the government, those bastards." He hissed in vile tone.

"He left it dead?" I questioned. Jabberwock shrugged, assumingly this was one inaccuracy Lewis Carroll put in to distract the humans from thinking this was a true account, and locking him up in the loon bin.

"And with its head False, as you can see, I'm still here. But that's off topic. The young one, the true evil, is still at hand. So what are you going to do? Let the mortals die? Or do something about it. It's your choice. Remember, what's right and wrong is all in opinion, I am not one to judge you by your actions." With that, Jabberwock spread his wings, launching straight through the ceiling into the darkened sky. There were black clouds, and rain began to pour in through the hole in the roof. Mantramoonk merely stood, looking down at nothing in silent thought and despair.

~^&^~ No One

"Ice, ice, ice is nice" Whispered Liz, coming back into the room with something new. Whatever it was it seemed square-ish, cold, and swiftly melting. "Seto, what do you think of ice?" She questioned, rotating her neck as Seto looked over. He had previously been lying on the couch for the past five or so minutes, as Liz rampaged through the already destroyed kitchen for some ice.

"Well it's no good in coffee. Or sake. Or" He trailed off, sitting up. Bad move, with a half-flip and a handspring, the girl was over the coffee table, over the shards of plastic that had previously been the molecule set, and atop Seto once more. Landing with cat-like precision, she just barely missed landing straight atop him (and most likely harming him) by a millimeter.

"I know what ice is good for" She spoke, dripping the icy water from the swiftly melting cube on Seto's unprotected chest. He gave a cry of shock and discomfort, struggling against her pin; however, she re-adjusted herself, making it even more difficult for Seto to move. Exposing a slightly pointy edge of the ice cube, she ran it down the slight slit she made on his chest earlier, the cold burning the wound, but then soothing away the pain with a trail of warm kisses, stopping at Seto's belly button (1). He merely gave a hiss, of mixed pain and pleasure.

"Why do you torment me with foreplay?" He questioned in a slightly husky voice. Liz gave a smirk, capturing her soon to be lover in another kiss. Seto ran one finger down her right cheek (2), coming across the scar he had given her barely three days ago.

"Foreplay?" Questioned Liz with a half-smirk. "So you're assuming there's more, eh? Let's just see what happens, _Kaiba_" The girl spoke, hissing the last word in a seductive manner.

"So would that make this an one-night stand?" Seto questioned, frowning slightly. Liz gave a chuckle.

"No, not that, I promise you that as a fact" Liz spoke, noting as Seto suddenly crossed his legs. Liz gave a puzzled look, but then with slight though, smirked. "Oooooh"

~^&^~ Mokuba

"Perfect" I hissed, spinning around in the chair. Seto and Liz were taken care of (I knew those easily breakable molecule sets would come in handy if deployed properly), the teacher paid off, and soon enough, everyone shall die.

"Master Kaiba, is it time to make the phone call to the ladies?" Questioned one of Mokuba's most faithful servants.

"Yes, I'm shure of what will happen next at this point." With that, he dialed in a number. Soon enough, on the other end of the line, Miho picked up. She was still in shock from Tea's death, so was at need for some gossip to spread, Anzu having been her only source.

"Hello?" She questioned. Mokuba smirked, twirling the phone cord. "Anyone here? Is this a prank call, I'm not in the mood"

"Hello, I'm just call me an anonymous source. Well, knowing that you're in a need for factual gossip, do I have a story to tell"

~^&^~ Mantramoonk

"In agony, in eight fits A cat can look at a king Don't speak unless spoken to" He repeated the phrases hollowly, looking out into nothingness. He had spent a long time, thinking, contemplating what to do next. "Maybe I should help them? But that will just lead to more pain, won't it. Everyone I try to help, everyone I assist, dies, or kills. To think I wanted to become a priest, to help others. Now I'm a murderer."

~^&^~ Tallakahath

"To think I tried to help others. Well, now my hikari is happy, and that is all that matters to me. But by such devices, I never would have thought of her as the one to be satisfied by such human pleasure. But I guess in the end, she is like them all else, in physical body. Well, this is one of the times I am glad that I am not with her. But how can I be shure, that this isn't another trick of Yami? Is he still even alive, in some way?" The succumbs walked down the empty streets of downtown domino. After Seto turned up in the hospital again, the Dark Desires Dueling Club was closed until further notice. Finally, somewhere I could go without having to face others.

"Liz?" Questioned a voice from behind. It was timid, shy. Someone who she hadn't seen for quite a while. "No, not Liz someone else." Spoke the person. 

"Tallakahath though what does it matter, Yugi?" Tallakahath questioned, turning around to face him.

"It matters a lot we're both alive, and so is Liz. And Seto, though why you out of all people would be pleased by that, I don't know" I gave a sigh, looking down at him.

"I guess then you aren't aware of where they are or what they're doing right now?" I questioned. Yugi took on a shocked look.

"Them?" He questioned, trailing off. I nodded, then walked on. "Wait, don't go! I need someone to talk to. You might understand the situation. I mean, besides me, you're the only other one who mourns Yami's death. Despite what he's done now, in the past he wasn't always like this."

"How would you know that I mourn his death?" I was surprised, how could he know of that? Friendship in ancient times, he couldn't possibly know of it.

"I don't know how I know I just do." I looked down at him. For a moment, I felt a twinge, sadness, understanding, but sadness. I blinked, for a moment, my eyes not the red-violet they always were, but a deep blue. More, human. But the next moment, again, they changed back, that feeling gone. Demon as always.

"No you can't know. You shouldn't know. You don't know!" With that, I took off in a run, down the street, to the place that started it all. I was running, up towards school, to the crossing that morning so long ago.

~^&^~ Yugi

I was once again alone, walking home. Dark clouds were approaching, from the north, from the highway. 

"It's going to rain again, isn't it?" I spoke to no one in particular. Walking the desolate street, I watched a cat dash by. It was larger then your usual cat, like lion-sized or something. But did that really matter? 

"Rain?" Questioned a voice. It was coming from the direction the cat had gone. "Well, do you think it will rain? Chocolate, perhaps?" He questioned. The boy merely gave a sigh.

"That's impossible— " However, the cat cut him off.

"Not impossible, human, just highly improbable. It can happen, there's just almost no chance!" The cat exclaimed, stepping into the light. Yugi didn't even bat an eyelash, so many odd things have happened to him as of late that nothing is a shock any more.

"Whatever" He spoke, walking off. The cat disappeared, re-appearing in front of him. Yugi glared down at the creature.

"Why leave, stay, play! Do you have any chocolate?" The annoying feline questioned. The boy glared at the creature, resisting the urge to kick it.

"Fine, eat chocolate, I hope you choke on it and die" Yugi spoke, throwing a chocolate bar to the ground. The cat smirked, picking it up, and leaving. 

"Choke, die, I cannot do those things!" Were his final words, before going off into god knows where.

~^&^~ No One

There was a knock on the door, as Liz and Seto looked over. With a shocked look, Liz pranced to the other couch, and Seto covered himself with a blanket, as they both simultaneously spoke: "Come in!" It was Mokuba, back from wherever.

"Did I interrupt something?" He questioned in an innocent voice. Seto's glare, meant for whomever decided to come in at this time, softened.

"Nothing, Mokuba. Back so soon, I thought you were staying over at your friend's house or at Kaiba Corp?" Seto questioned. Mokuba gave a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. They're picking me up any minute" From outside was a honking of a horn. "Oh, there they are, got to go! Just wanted to check up on you two, hoping not to find either of you dead. And Seto, why are you under a blanket?" With that, Mokuba dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Liz then stood.

"That was one close call Let's say we move this upstairs?" She questioned, looking upwards. "Your room, perhaps? Hopefully it's properly equipped?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. "And a bed is much wider then a couch"

"True, true. And no more interruptions." With that, they both nodded, proceeding upstairs. The project never got finished.

~^&^~ White Rabbit

Damm, humans are stupid. They don't even realize what's going on, do they? Pathetic creatures, vile. Do they not see, the storm has not passed them yet? They are merely in the eye, in the center, the calm. The worst is yet to come... Yami was not the true enemy.

* * *

Notes:

(1) – Belly button such an odd word used here, it sounds too clunky

(2) – I know that Seto slashed one of Liz's cheeks at one point in Sadistic parts I, II, and III I can't remember which or which cheek, so now it's her right cheek! And if I didn't post it then I forgot to!

This is my shortest chapter yet! Barely if at all, clearing the 3K word mark. God, I'm getting lazy well, that, and this is coming to a close. I'm sorry though, that there was very few of much of anything, and that there was so little of Seto I'm just preoccupied with the SHSAT So nervous

Well, anyhow, this is coming to a close just a few more chapters I'm sorry, but Aftermath Part III – Sweat, Sex, and Blood

Won't be posted I can't bring myself to write it So I'm just going to put all the parts not involving Seto x Liz up, and skip those parts Just assume those two had a good time ; ) And considering the title Well, knowing the tendencies of the two, you can guess the rest. 

Ja`ne!

~ Liz

I know I haven't done this for a while but... REVIEW!

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Press the button, c'mon, do it! I dare you...


	12. Aftermath Part III: Sweat, Sex, and Bloo...

Well, a few notes about this chapter. There will be nearly non-existent Seto/Liz in this chapter, mainly because I can't get the heart to write it. Lucky you. Well, anyway On the issue of that, basically, let's all just assume the two had a _very_ good time and leave it at that. Consider the chapter title for more information. This will most likely be the only 2-day chapter I've ever written, meaning it takes place over the span of multiple days. And this will most likely be the first chapter I've written that doesn't have to be read, and that has nothing to do with the main plot. Well, maybe some of it will have something to do with the plot, but you don't _need_ to read it. It's just tying up some loose ends before ending the fanfiction. Yup, you heard me right, Keyboard, TP, and EOAD after countless months of work are finally ENDING! Finally, this thing shall haunt me no more!

Just a question – What type of gun should Seto own? I have a default one set, but it's kinda stupid, review me with some suggestions. Speaking of review, where have all my reviewers gone? EmsGrl this does NOT apply to you, you were never supposed to have read this in the first place Rebecca THANK YOU FOR GETTING HER TO STOP READING THIS before it was too late That is why you do not want to know me at 2AM Oh, wait, N/M on the reviewers, I only had one to start with I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best reviewer:

Darkest Side of Death

*Clapping* Thank you for reviewing my story. Ok, now, let's get on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer – I don't own Yugioh, American McGee's Alice, or ANYTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE, SHALL THE EVIL POLYNOMIALS HAUNT MY DREAMS NO MORE! Thank GOD I got that test over with

Oh, and I've been doing some searching, I'm considering moving this entire fic over to mediaminer.org, but would I have to bump the rating up one? Or classify this as a het-fic or anything like that? Review me w/your replies.

* * *

(It starts with)   
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
~ In The End (Linkin Park)

It's odd, life and existence. It doesn't matter what you do, or what you say, we all die in the end, and then what does it matter? We're humans, designed to keep our species alive by all means possible. And what are those means? Well, one would think that I would know the least of that, not knowing my story. But my story is now known, and so is the darkness woven thick within it. But who cares, in the end, it doesn't even matter. (~ Seto)

~^&^~ Cheshire Cat

"The Jabberwock." I spoke, watching Mantramoonk from the roof above. That dammed renegade had interfered, and again, we have more work. But I doubt much will happen, it's almost too late for anything _to_ happen. That demon was too deep in depression to do much of anything for anyone, let alone go interfere with the affairs of others at this point. Everyone was due to die at one point or another, that's a given.

"So, Cheshire, what are _you_ doing here?" Questioned a figure from behind. My blood turned ice-cold, my eyes wide. Jabberwock. "What, here to undo all my precious work again? I would think that _you_ of all people would understand the reasons for my actions. You aren't going to just let those two mortals die, after all they've been through. Don't worry, **he** won't come after you, if those two live for about 9 more months, or at least the female one of the two, **he** will have a new life to deal with and it'll set all his work off balance."

"Must you mention _that_? An unexpected life brought upon this world shall set off the balance of the almighty, and set the gears leading up to another cataclysm once again in motion, therefore, never interfere!' Don't you _ever_ listen in class? Do you really want to risk the destruction of the world over two humans, and possibly a third?"

"Yes." The Jabberwock replied simply. I shook my head sadly, phasing out. The poor bastard fool, little did we know that he would destroy us all.

"I guess I should check on that succumbs girl character now." I spoke to no one in particular, and phased back into reality at a different point.

*** *** ***

"What the hell are you doing here?!? Haven't you caused enough trouble for me and my hikari already!" Snapped the demon. I gave a sigh, walking after her with surprising speed.

"Well, as I said, I can't interfere, just set things straight again. Now, listen, there is still more you need to do—"

"I need to do NOTHING that you say, feline! Now, be off, and tarry me no more with your tales of the world and the turning gears of the cataclysm." She spoke in poetic rhyme.

"I can't help it, it's my **_job_**. So just deal, OK?" I questioned. "Liz is going to try to kill herself. Gut only _after_ Seto successfully does. You hikari will write a letter MAKE SHURE it gets finished. Listen, you HAVE to do this. Or else"

"Or else what? If my hikari tries to kill herself, it's my self-sworn duty to protect here and STOP her from doing that! So now, be gone with you!"

"Whatever you say" With that, I phased out, to god knows where. Most likely, Kaiba Corp.

*** *** ***

"Who the hell are you?" Questioned the voice of the younger of the two Kaiba brothers. Mokuba Kaiba, sitting in the high-back leather chair, swiveled around to face me. As not to startle him, I was in my humanoid form, peering down at him. Our looks weren't all too different; actually, I could be passed off as his yami if absolutely needed. But that was all beside the point.

"I am the Cheshire Cat, at your service." I spoke, bowing. Mokuba merely sneered at my efforts of courtesy.

"I have no time for fairy tales and the works of Carroll, get to the point and leave me alone." I smirked, looking at him with seemingly glowing yellow eyes, an eerie effect.

"The point is why do you wish your brother dead?"

"Dead?" He laughed. "Why would I wish such a thing, I love my big brother, and he protects me!" The soon to be CEO questioned in the most fake, sappy voice I've ever heard. "I'm always in the background, all ways the one in need of rescue, and if that Liz character gets her way, Seto will have his own heir and I'll never get squat worth in the company."

"And how would you know that, they haven't well, you know yet." I wasn't shure how to express that topic to him, not knowing if he knew what I was referring too. He most likely did, but just in case.

"Whoever said _that_ was needed at this point? As you seem to be all knowing, you also most likely know of what happened whilst Seto was under the influence of Yami, correct? It doesn't matter if those two were at opposite ends of the earth right now, what's happened has happened, and that's the end of that. That stupid pharaoh wasn't supposed to go as far as that."

"Well, apparently no plan is without its flaws." I spoke. "Or pause, however you wish to think about. Same meaning in the end."

"Same meaning? Those two things have entirely _different_ meanings!" I laughed, and to quote a friend of mine,

"A word can mean whatever I want it to mean. Therefore, I take those two as the same!" Mokuba merely rolled his eyes.

"What does it matter anyway, what are _you_ going to do. Warn them? It won't work; they'll kill themselves, Seto first, then Liz. And what a glorious day it shall be, once I'm finally rid of those troublesome two. Out of curiosity, what _are_ those two doing at the moment, anyway?"

"Heh those two? Well, let's say those two are thoroughly enjoying the evening, and won't be bothering either of us for a while. But what does it matter, anyway? They'll do what you want them to do in the end, and that _is_ what you want, ne? And either way, I don't want to stop you. I'm merely here to tell you to wait a day. Put the final element of the plain into effect not tomorrow, but the day _after_ tomorrow. Believe me, you won't regret it." With that, I again phased out, and was gone. Hopefully the younger human male would listen to my words of wisdom.

~^&^~ Yugi

"I can't believe it. It's finally all over No more Yami, no more Bakura, no more Malik, no more anybody. I can finally have some peace and quiet." Lying down on the bed of my room, I looked up at the ceiling. "No more Yami He wasn't always like this, was he?" I questioned to myself. I recalled a few times, when he acted sort of _funny_ to a point. Just how he seemed to change within the presence of Seto, how he seemed to always want to beat him, such an obsession where he almost killed him. And then, what he did now

"Yugi, dinner!" Spoke grandfather from below. "C'mon, there's plenty to go round, c'mon before it's all gone!" I found that to be somewhat redundant, though more along the lines of oxymoron world. But what did it matter. Rushing downstairs, I sat down at the table, looking to my right, where Yami would always sit and eat, ever since he got his own physical form. I miss him so, despite how he was. I mean, he had his good moments too!

"This is better then usual new recipe?" I questioned, trying to sound cheery. However, depression was getting to me, and grandpa noticed.

"Yugi, what's wrong? You seem depressed about something. It is Yami?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"No, nothing, I'm just stressed about school. Speaking of school, did you hear, Seto is finally back in. And for once, Joey didn't say anything! Is the world coming to an end?" Grandpa laughed at that, which relived me.

"And his girlfriend too, I assume?" Then it was my turn to laugh. 

"Grandpa, she's not his _girlfriend_! Those two just happened to be involved in the same ordeal." My tone darkened.

"Well, whatever you say. Though I doubt those two are going to stay just friends' for long, all they'll need is one double's project to work together on, and I bet"

"Grandpa! Wait those two _are_ working on a project together, for Chem class. No, those two, never" I doubted I could expect _anything_ from those two except murder. The teacher must have something horrible against one of them to sentence them both to death, by each other's hands.

"You never know" Spoke my grandfather. I shook my head, and continued eating my dinner in silence from that point on. 

~^&^~ Mantramoonk

"I can't take it anymore Too many options, too many decisions I'm going to end it all, right now." With that, I, the demon of silence, grave, suicide, and moon finally took to my birth elements, raising the gun to my temple. "Goodbye cruel world, may we never meet again within this reality." Pulling the trigger, I barely could hear the loud BOOM as I fell to the floor. I was finally dead.

~^&^~ Otogi Ryuji

"To think I'm out for one month from school, on a business trip, and all this happens without me noticing. Damm, I need to get the news e-mailed to me." I spoke to no one in particular, throwing the newspaper to the floor. On the front page, it read 

**Teen CEO Seto Kaiba Finally Returns to School –**

For reasons unknown Kaiba Corp owner Seto Kaiba was reported missing for three days, mysteriously showing up again after the reported death of Yami Moutoh. Connection?'

Of all the people, Seto Kaiba. What _did_ happen whilst I was gone? I should call Anzu, she always knows what's going on. Despite how I despise her, she is a resource. Dialing the number, her mother picked up.

"Excuse me, can I speak to Anzu Mazaki?" I questioned. The person at the other end began to cry.

"She's not here right now! She's dead." With that, the person hung up.

"Ra, so much has happened. And Yami's dead too. Hell, next thing I know the next front news will be that Seto kills himself or something like that, or a double suicide or something. Whatever"

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

~^&^~ Liz

I awoke to a shrill BUZZZZZZ, slapping the alarm clock that was oddly far from me. It didn't turn off, and out of frustration, with a blast of mental energy and some millennium magick, the offending object was sent to god-knows-where. Why _was_ my room so odd. And the bed too wide, not mine. And there was so much blood and other stuff

"So it wasn't a dream" I spoke softly to myself, more or less. The previous night's events were true, not just some conjured illusion by my damaged and tainted mind. "Damm, it's chilly in here" I looked about for wherever my clothing had ended up. Luckily, unlike with Kaiba's clothing, mine wasn't destroyed by switchblade. "So now what?" I questioned to myself, looking down at Seto's sleeping figure. Damm, he was hot.

"Master Kai—" A servant spoke, entering the room to deliver up breakfast or something like that, however, he stopped, mid-word, noticing not only the blood about the room, Seto undressed on his bed, and a strange female character in the room, but also that Seto wasn't up for work (which he always was), assumed that this was just a time when he gets out of here ASAP. And that was what he did, dashing off down the hall.

"Morning" Seto spoke, his intense blue eyes opening. I smirked, looking about. "Seto, do you know what time it is?" I questioned, in a tone of you're very, VERY late'. He looked slightly worried, noticing the alarm clock gone.

"Did I we miss school?" He questioned. I shook my head. 

"No, actually, the alarm went off only 5 minutes ago. No worries Well, except for the mental health of that servant who walked in five seconds ago then took off like a bat outta hell." I said with a half-smirk and a light laugh. "Well, I'll be outside while you change into something suitable for the day." I spoke, going to leave. Then it was Seto's turn to laugh.

"So _that_ happens the night before, and then you're ashamed to be in the same room as me while I change. Sometimes, I don't understand you in the least" We both laughed, as I exited the room.

"I gotta go find my own stuff, anyway. Finally, this will be the first normal day in quite a long while"

~^&^~ Seto

I took the limo to school; Liz insisted on walking/teleporting. I'm unsure about her exact means of transport, but all that mattered was that we arrived separately as not to attract unnecessary attention. Though taking the limo would have given us both more time, for homework and other activities

"Seto Kaiba PAY ATTENTION!" Yelled the teacher, as I sat bolt upright. The night before, I didn't get as much sleep as I would have wished, as _someone_ took up my whole night. Therefore, I was falling asleep in class, not good for my rep. "I'm serous, Mr. Kaiba, I can understand that you've been through some harsh situations, but that gives you no reason to start slipping up in school!" Glancing over at Liz, I cracked a slight laugh. Apparently, between arriving at school and departing from my house, she went to her own apartment and changed into something new for the day.

"Well it's not _his_ fault that—" Joey began to make some comment, like usual. However, a death glare like usual stopped his remark.

~--~

Most if not all of the day was uneventful. Until chemistry class, that is. The teacher was mighty suspicious on why I seemed so tired, and on why Liz was actually asleep. 

"I hope you two didn't pull an all-nighter, you needn't complete the project in one day. There are still a few weeks yet." I gave a sigh of relief; the teacher couldn't be further from the truth. "Well, either way—" The sensei never got to finish; his speech cut off by the ringing bell. Like a flock of bats outta hell the students were gone, as I packed up my stuff, walking out with my usual cool detonator. Everyone none the wiser to how everything was truly topsy-turvy, and more twisted, inverted, and demented then ever imaginable.

~--~

"Due to my leave of absence, as has been seen, the tournament of dragons and the couple-finding game had been postponed. However, seeing by the regis. numbers I know that everyone who was here on that night is here again, along with some new faces. So un-paired couples, please come up with the people assigned to you, with your new partner, and collect your prize(s). 

"I think everyone's found a match!" Spoke one random crowd member. I gave a smirk; there was still one person from the competition who was un-matched. Liz, who just happened to be there, and if her assigned group couldn't come up with someone, then they were banned.

"Not everyone _She_ still remains boyfriend-less." I spoke with a sneer, motioning towards the girl like she was some vile thing, as so people weren't alerted to the change of heart.

"Why not you with her?" Questioned another random person from her group. It was actually, Riku, the bartender, of all people. Since when did he leave his post at rush-time?

"Yeah, why not you?" People began to mutter suspicions on where her Yami, a few others, and I had been for the past few weeks. Or days. Or however long it took; I lost count a long time ago, once everything started.

"Well, you hear them, why not, _Kaiba boy_." Liz spoke with a smirk, as her crowd smirked. I don't think we'll argue _too_ much. `Ne?" I shot a death-glare, as she returned it with a dirty look.

"Well technically the pairing isn't impossible so hell, I'll let it slide. But only this once!" Little did I know this would most likely be the last time I visited this place to say that, or was even here at all. Little did I know what the future had in store for me.

* * *

Thank god that's over. Well, I passed the 30K-word mark, so I'm happy. Happy Halloween everyone!

~ Liz


	13. In The End Part II Game Over Story End

Well, here's chapter thirteen, just in time for November DON'T GET ON MY CASE GODDAMMIT! Nothing really to say today Except that this was originally planned to be the last chapter after this is just the epilogue This is the last official chapter, and it's number 13, how ironic

Disclaimer: If you really think I own Yugioh then you're more screwed up then me JUST SHUTUP I'm not in a good mood

Tallakahath – PMS'ing again?

Liz – SHUTUP you promised not to mention that .

Tallakahath – Sorry

Liz – One more note: Usually each character only gets ONE full song, I'm making an exception for Seto since I find this fits him in relation to Keyboard and this chapter, of all the chapters, so absolutely well. To thin, I doubted I could ever find a song suiting Keyboard by Clay Aiken No offense to him, he just seems too happy and elf-ish It's scary o.O

And this is yet another dedication chapter

Do you people know who this is dedicated too? Most likely not This chapter, the finale and the official last plot chapter of the Tainted Passions and Keyboard duology is dedicated to

*Drum roll*

**LongShadow** !!!!!!!!!!!

Now, who is this person? Well, he/she is the FIRST reviewer of Tainted Passions, and he/she inspired me to write this, giving me the ideas. And the idea for the ending. Read his/her review, please. And LongShadow, if you're reading this, give yourself a pat on the back!

* * *

This is the way that I'll state my independence,

That I'm no longer connected, to your memory

This is the day that I'm making my defection,

That I claim back the affection that you stole from me

I used to hear your music so loud

But its so long, you're just another face in the crowd

I'm letting you know...

No more sad songs

I'm letting it go now

Switch off, switch on

I'm letting you know

You turned out the light

I'm gonna be alright

When I turn the radio on

No more sad songs

These are the words to describe all your offenses

You said love in the past tense

Then you let it go

Haven't you heard?

You are no longer respected

You formally rejected,

From the one you hurt

I used to have the longing to heal what was in your heart

But now it seems I'm over the fear of this falling apart

No more sad songs

I'm letting it go now

Switch off, switch on

I'm letting you know

You turned out the light

I'm gonna be alright

When I turn your radio on

No more sad songs ~ No More Sad Songs (Clay Aiken)

Betrayed. That's what I was. That's all I have to say. Lied to, manipulated. All for what, a simple date? My god (~ Seto)

~^&^~ Yugi

School again. If yesterday wasn't odd enough (Seto being half-asleep, which made no sense, and Liz actually to a point PAYING ATTENTION in foreign language) today seemed even weirder. To start, the girl's group, for the past few days mourning Anzu's death, was all bright and preppy again. Odd. Seto actually seemed in a HAPPY mood for once, almost freakishly so.

"Yo, Yugi, why do you seem so preoccupied?" Questioned Joey. I turned around, scared out of my wits. I guess I've become more detached from the outside world as of late.

"Oh, it's nothing just ever since Yami's demise, the world has seem all topsy-turvy." I replied. Joey merely shook his head, walking off. With his exit, I watched, as Seto walked by.

"Hey, Kaiba!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. I needed to ask him some questions. However, expectedly he ignored me, walking by the group of girls. Had I known what was to happen next, I would have screamed.

~^&^~ Liz

School today was odd. It seemed like I was in a drug-haze; nothing seemed real, almost dream-like. I felt like I was floating when I walked, I felt so detached. Voices were blurred, like talking on a telephone from far away. 

"Liz?" Questioned a voice from behind me, as I snapped back to reality. I glanced behind me, looking down at Yugi. "Liz, I need to ask some questions"

"Whatever" I spoke, walking on. Just answer some things, and get him out of my sight, was the theory.

"Well I've been wondering, what is it with you and Kaiba?" He questioned. I froze instantly, eyes wide in shock. _Did he know?_ I thought to myself. _Was he going to tell?_ I worried.

"Uh Yugi, I gotta go!" I spoke, dashing out of there ASAP.

~^&^~ Cheshire

With great accuracy, I sat atop the tiny platform. Looking up at my higher, I awaited further instructions. I had been re-assigned, away from the Keyboard Case, to something completely different. They thought it was closed, that nothing else was going to happen.

"Shit." I swore, looking at the new assignment. "Listen Just give me a few more days. This case isn't closed, despite what you think." The people merely laughed.

"It's closed beyond closed." They merely spoke. I laughed, then phased out. Arriving back at my own cell, I looked about, noticing a new stack of papers. For my assignment, no doubt. However, atop those papers, there was something there that didn't belong.

"I'm still here" It read. The moment I finished reading the sentence, there was an earth-shaking rumble, as everything collapsed, built, obliterated, and was created around me. At that moment, I died.

~^&^~ Seto

I am really beginning to hate the school uniform. But that's beside the point. Whilst walking down the hall, I spotted again, the girl's clique again chatting like normal. However, today that was far from normal, as but yesterday, they were still grieving over Anzu's death. Now they're all bright and cheery? Odd

"Hey, Kaiba!" I heard Yugi yell. Ignoring him, I proceeded towards my calculus class. However, those girls seemed to _follow _me, stay on my tail. I could hear bits of their conversation, nothing that sounded important, so I ignored them for the most part. Until, that is, I heard my name.

"Well, I hear that Seto and Liz had a _good time_ two nights ago" I heard one of them whisper slyly. "Don't you wonder why Seto was so tired out the next day, and that Liz was so preoccupied?"

"What the hell?" I questioned to myself aloud, slowing down my pace so I could hear them. I should have never did that.

"Well, _I _heard she had a bet with _Otogi_." Hissed another, with slight malice in her voice. All of them giggled, in a scary sort of way.

"Well, what for?" Questioned another of them. The first one smirked darkly, almost, sadistically to a point.

"Well word has it, that Otogi made a bet with her, that if she could, ya know, sleep with Seto, then he would go on a date with her." Spoke the first one.

"That sounds a bit extreme." Questioned another.

"Not for Otogi and from what I hear, even more, Liz had no remorse for her actions. And I quote – "He's _so_ easy to manipulate, the stupid ignorant coincided baka." – End quote.

"Who's the egotist now?" Questioned another, as they all shared another of those scary giggles, and dissipated. My blood boiled. Usually, I wouldn't believe such a thing, but the girls were rarely ever wrong, and if they even knew of the two previous night's events then what they also knew was true.

"Betrayed." Was the only word that escaped from my mouth, as I went to my classes, in darkness. Formulating a plan in my head, I knew how this was going to end. And it wouldn't be pretty.

~^&^~ Liz

Human civilization. So pathetic, so primitive, so history class. Gah, why am I even paying attention, this is so _not_ like me. What the hell is going on? Why do I feel so funny? I just don't understand. What is the point of my existence? Why live in a life of suffering, pain, depict, for what? Love? What the fucking hell is LOVE?!?!? I've never known love. Not ever since my mother died. Never. I wish it would all just end. 

"Liz Drakken PAY ATTENTION!" Yelled the teacher, as I snapped back to reality. Damm, I really loathed this class.

~--~

Arriving home, I was slightly surprised at the day. I tried to find Seto at lunch, but he was nowhere to be found. And when I spotted him, all I got was an icy cold glare. I guess he was just keeping up his rep. But something seemed off about him. The snarl, the glare, the ice and darkness it didn't seem like the façade from the day before. It seemed real, like at the start.

"For any people who care I'm home." I yelled, throwing my stuff on the floor and laying down on the couch. I needed a nap. Nearly dozing off, the phone rang.

"Damm" I swore, picking it up. "Hello, Drakken Residence, how may I help you in any _excruciating _way?" I questioned, voice tinted with spite.

"Excruciating isn't a word you should be using." Hissed a familiar voice. "You'll never guess what I heard from the girls today." Seto was calling? What was his angle, he sounded, almost happy? This made no sense.

"Seto, what the hell are you talking about? Are you on weed again?" I questioned, the oddities just kept adding up.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He whispered, his voice slightly wavering. "I heard the entire ordeal. First, you tell everyone about the two-night previous ordeal. Then I find out about the little deal you made with Otogi."

"What the hell are you talking about? Just stop with this, and FYI, I told **nobody**." I retorted, taking on a slightly angered tone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You never loved me. You lied to me. You just used me, got into my pants to get a date with Duke-boy. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!? You lying bitch" He hissed, raising his voice, then lowering it.

"I did NO such thing! Where in the seven circles of hell did you hear this?" I questioned, my rage boiling.

~^&^~ Seto

"I did NO such thing!" I could hear her yell into the phone. Yeah right. She was working with Yami, wasn't she? Just one big plan, based off obsession. 

"You make me sick" I sneered. "Now it's time, to take back the affection you stole from me."

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, as I left the phone. "Seto, come back here RIGHT now!" I could hear her yell.

~^&^~ Liz

"Seto, come back here RIGHT now!" I yelled, as I heard the phone be set aside. "I'm warning you Don't make me come over there!" I could hear shuffling, as Seto tried to find something, I could only assume. 

"I have learned many things in life. How to run a corporation, how to take care of a brother, how to kill a control-freak stepfather, programming, and many other things. But at this point Only one thing I've ever learned seems important." His voice took on a scary dark tone.

"What" I whispered in fear, standing up, holding the phone. My breathing became rapid, I knew something was about to happen.

~^&^~ Seto

"What?" I could hear her whisper in fear. Pressing the cold steel against my temple, I thought for a moment. Yes, I truly wanted to do this.

"People always want what they can no longer have." With that, I squeezed the trigger.

~^&^~ Liz

"People always want what they can no longer have." He spoke the words, dark, and soul full, haunting. There was a loud BOOM on the other end of the line, like gunshot, as the line went dead.

"Seto? Seto? Seto!" I could already guess he was there, dead, blood pooling around his head, a nice note left for Mokuba to explain his actions. Most likely a through-and-through, from his expensive tastes I knew he would leave nothing to risk.

"Seto" With that, I began to cry, ripping the phone out of the wall with force, then throwing it to god-knows-where, falling to my knees, and crying.

"Hikari" Whispered Tallakahath. I stood, glaring, then took off down the hall. I knew what I wished to do, my final wish.

~^&^~ Tallakahath

I herd the gunshot over the phone. Then there was odd silence, soon a long beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep sound and then the constant sound of the phone being off the hook. 

"Hikari" I whispered. Liz took down the hall, and then I knew it was all over. I ran off to try to pull her back from the edge, but I knew it was too late. 

"Hikari!" I yelled, pounding on her closed and locked door. True, I could try to phase through it, but then I would have to de-form, and stay in the room only in my spiritual form, which meant I couldn't do anything anyway. There was nothing I could do. No matter what I tried to do I knew I would fail. No matter how I cry out for assistance, no matter why I call for help, no one seems to hear me. Hello?

~^&^~ Liz

_Science class. The beginning of the end. Just sitting there, waiting for the day to end, for the final bell to ring. A day, like any other, just waiting to be freed into the cruel world. Or so I thought. I am not usually one to deal with religion, but that ill-fated day, Xel'loath cursed me with his eternal spell of madness, spun around me, forever. So began me hating my life. I just wanted to die. That was all. The emotion I had previously been absent of. Love. It made me sick, I just wanted to vomit. But I couldn't. I couldn't give in. No, emotions are nothing, just feelings, illusions created by the brain. They aren't a cold hard fact, cannot be seen, cannot be touched, cannot be herd, cannot be smelled, cannot be tasted. To me, they don't exist. Some say emotions are the only thing seperating man from machine. What truly seperates us is that we came first, we control them. But that's going off topic. I used to be a stone. Cold, hard, un-reachable. Until disaster struck. But now, I rather have died then live. I was saved, by an angel. A fallen angel, taking me down to hell with him. So now I sit in a pool, of my own blood, dying. Blood. Red. Red is like the heart, the sign of love. Some say love is a wonderful thing. How wrong they are. Love is a cruel thing, it plays with the heart, then when it breaks, moves on to another toy to play with, until it too, breaks. Like a toddler. I cannot understand how one can derive anything from love but eternal torment and hate. Love is not one of the light elements, as though of. It is one of the darkest. More powerful then death, more desirable then sex, the ultimate element. An amplifier of your deepest angers, fiercest jealousies, darkest desires, longing revenge, cruelest malice. It is darkness. It is indestructible, like a virus, it enters you, like the devil. A traitor to yourself. But what you cannot destroy, embrace, for it shall be the ultimate victor. So embrace the darkness, as I slip into nothingness. I feel faint, I can no longer focus on the paper I write on, a quill pen, with my own blood. My wrists wipe across the paper, as I fall to the ground. Bleeding from my wrists, my ankles, my neck. Good bye world. I won't miss you. And to the one who cared, I shall be with you beyond the barrier of a few moments._

I set down the quill pen; it drenched in my own blood. My epitaph, my record of all that had happened. All that was left of me. All that's left of yesterday.

"No more sad songs" I whispered to myself. That was what I needed. No more sad songs. No more sad songs No more sad songs No more sad songs

~^&^~ Tallakahath

I phased through the door, to watch my hikari slump to the floor, dead.

"No!" I yelled, grabbing for the phone. However, my astroprojected hand just went right through it. There was nothing I could do. Nothing.

"I should have been there. I again failed."

* * *

Well there are a lot of things in here taken from other works and other chapters I did. The entire letter in italics, that was from chapter one of Tainted Passions That describes when she kills herself at the end of Keyboard Tallakahath watching Liz kill herself, that was from Hello, Goodbye one of the shorties I wrote. A few things might not make sense without that. The quote – people always want what they can no longer have, that was taken directly from the review by LongShadow. That's the end of that. There are most likely three more chapters after this, the epilogue (not a definite), and the alternate ending (again, not a definite) but officially Keyboard and TP are over. 

* * *

**_The End_**


	14. Epilogue Part I: Yugi

Liz: Well, despite how keyboard is over', I'm doing the epilogue chapters. Chapters one and chapters two and chapters three. Yugi, Tallakahath, and Mokuba. Well, I would most likely skip Tallakahath, as she already has her own songfic.

Tallakahath: ^-^

Liz: So I only have four chapters left I think. Mokuba, Yugi, and AE #1 and #2. And I also have to do CSI: Domino which explains AE#1 Actually, with AE#1 I can make an entire new story 

Tallakahath: Of course, as long as you and your _koi_ Seto get more stage-time together

Liz: Quiet you .

Tallakahath: MIGHTY FIGHTING ROBOT ACTION!

Liz: WTF?

Tallakahath: *is watching Fairly Odd Parents*

Liz: -_-;

Seto: Well; now I'm here to do the disclaimer This insane asylum escapee here doesn't own squat. I do. Well, I don't own Yugioh But soon I will MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Bakura: He's gone psycho again hasn't the?

Yami: Like you're one to talk?

Seto: You neither.

Yugi: Let's just get this done so we can get on with the fic, get our paychecks, and GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

Seto: Liz doesn't own Yugioh or Alice in Wonderland, or nunna that stuff. So get off her case before you get on mine.

Liz: And note – don't mind if this comes out weird, I'm listening to Static-X over the Internet at the moment, so I'm in a bit of a different mood I love music.

* * *

Dead. They're all dead. I can't believe it, everything is actually over. Standing in the eye of the storm, I watch as the winds calm and the rain ceases to fall. But I am hardly untouched. Thought of as a pawn, I never played a large role. Only one small tattered piece of evidence I divulged, and that in secrecy. I never played a role, merely watched. And now it's all over.

But that is what I cannot believe. What I cannot believe is how it ended. In events that seemed unconnected to the others. Seto kills himself. For what cause? 

Over a girl. He could not handle being betrayed another time. Or was that merely a front? Was it not the fact itself, but the idea of the fact, the situation on it's own that drove him over the edge? Or was it merely the straw that broke the camel's back?

And then there's the issue of Liz killing herself. Over Seto? Or for other reasons? She was found dead with a letter. Inscribed upon long-dried parchment, the paper easily soaked up her blood that she used to write it. Despite how how the newspaper withheld what words she spoke, she wrote upon that dark inscription, I knew it would have something to do with it all.

And then there's the issue of Yami no Bakura. He killed himself, but that, out of everything, seemed to be the most justifiable of all causes. No hikari, Ryou dead, no lover, Malik dead, and having failed Seto him being taken by a girl He had no reason to go on. 

With the greatest of accuracy, one kill struck me in the deepest of ways. Yami was killed by these events, alongside all others. At first, from what I could see, Seto and Liz were on the verge of destroying him. It made the most sense for them to do such. However, they did not. Somehow, someway, someone stopped the girl from making the killing blow. Judging by the change of aurora, her yami, Tallakahath. She stopped them. But why?

Nevertheless, he was slain, by Thralkarsharsh, avenging Tallakahath and her hikari for the sins committed upon them. Him, alongside Xel'ghy'loath. What is it with demons and long names that can't be spoken? But I guess I'll never find that out. Considering the last demon I know who is alive is hardly in a state to talk. 

Back to the issues of the deaths. So, now everyone is dead? How ironic. To think, they all fought to stop the deaths of others, then kill themselves. Just so odd.

~--~

Weeks have passed since the events of keyboard. Nothing has been noted upon, everyone has forgotten it. The drug trade still goes on, some other kid took over it. Seto's company fell to the hands of Mokuba, who mysteriously started collaborating with his brother's enemy, Noa, soon thereafter. And Liz, as she calls herself, had after three weeks returned to school. But I know very well it's not her. She was dead. 

The students bother her to this day, on how she is alive. I know how. It isn't her. Her wrists bear not the scares inflicted upon herself, by herself, and by others. Her interests, science, math, technology, have shifted more towards older world things, history, social studies, the arts, humanities, and literature. She has dropped out of advanced-placement trigonometry, and taken up Latin.

It's not her. I know who it is. It, she, is Tallakahath. Her spiritual self was dead, the moment she brought the blades to her wrists. However, her physical body was salvageable, and so the gods made it, condemning a demon to live the life of the mortal for all eternity. What I can't believe is that she is still keeping up the façade, that her hikari is still alive, and that all is well. People question her every day, about the change in attitude, what happened to Seto, the keyboard case. She keeps a vow of silence.

"Tallakahath? Why do you keep up your hikari's life?" I question, every once every often. All I ever get is a glare, and she walks away. What is the purpose of her existence? 

After Seto's death, Otogi's business took over the corporate and gaming world, as DDM took the city by storm. Tournaments were hosted, I joined, but wasn't nearly as good, without my Yami by my side. He was my talent, and now, I was just like any meager duelist. I was pathetic without him. But life goes on as such, I suppose. And that is the end of my tale, I guess. Tallakahath goes on in silence, I go on in question, and Mokuba goes on in swiftly dwindling power. What a tangled web we weave, is all I have to say. All I ever have to say.

* * *

Liz: Well, now there's just Mokuba's chapter, and alternate endings number one and number two to get done. One note – I don't know if I stated this before, but I had an idea where I could create an entire new story from Alternate Ending 1, should I do such? Or do ya'll want to read it (Alternate Ending) before I start on the new tale Or should I focus on my other works and just let Keyboard fade out from my mind?

Seto: Let it end, please, for my sake?

Liz: Shutup, you're not my muse.

Tallakahath: But I'm your yami!

Liz: You shutup too, you're not my Seto

Yami: So then whatever am I?

Liz: Uh You're my main staple-food and source of amusement by tormenting you.

Seto: Thank god I'm not you

Liz: You're my bitch-slave so shutup.

Seto: o.O

Tallakahath: Now, to find my beloved Abedo

Liz: This isn't Xenosaga, so shut up.

Tallakahath: Whatever


	15. Epilogue Part II: Mokuba

Liz: Well, here's Epilogue part II Hope ya'll like it Oh, and guess what! I have a muse, a Yami, and a chibi!

Tallakahath: Oh no...

Liz: Yes! My muse is... *drum roll* Rob!

Rob: *enters*

Liz: And my chibi is... Lizzy!

Lizzy: *enters* Hewow!

Liz: Yay!

Lizzy: *looks at Rob* You are Wiz's Muwse?

Rob: *nods*

Liz: What is your name?

Rob: *has a griffin on shoulder, but says nothing*

Griffin: *clears throat* Hello folks, I'm bob, and this is my friend Rob. he's a mute.

Tallakahath: How ironic...

Rob: *nods*

Bob: I am a griffin, and I love cue cards *snuggles cue cards*

Liz: o.O'

Tallakahath: *sweatdrop*

Lizzy: ??? *waddles off*

Bob: *flies off*

Rob: *walks off*

Liz: Ok, just two more chapters! Then this will be ALL over! Oh, and Kingdom of Hearts and Roses Chapter I will soon be up on mediaminer! Be shure to read it I'm dragonlady1220 there as well.

* * *

I sit, musing over my keyboard before me. Everyone is dead. Perfect, the plan went exactly according to plans. Seto's dead, he can't run the company any more. Liz is dead, that stupid bitch can no longer interfere. Bakura's dead, no more witnesses. Anzu's dead, although that serves no good in relation to the case, it still helps that the friendship-preaching freak is dead. Yami's dead, that's a good thing, though not planned at first. Xel'ghy'loath is dead along with Thralkarsharsh and Mantramoonk, no more demons to fuck up stuff. And the Cheshire Cat along with White Rabbit, they're both gone.

I own Kaiba Corp. No longer looked down upon as a little kid, who always needs to be saved by my beloved' big brother. No longer thought of as a nuisance, a younger one never to amount to anything. Seto might be smart but I'm smarter. Everything worked out, and people none the wiser. 

"Master Kaiba, there's a phone call for you. Do you wish to take it?" I smirked, most likely someone else conceding to me to sell out their business as others have been doing, once I took over Kaiba Corp and turned it back to military purposes. 

"I'll take it, yeah, whatever" I spoke picking up the phone I was passed. In a maliceful tone (whoever had the nerve to disturb me had it coming to them) I spoke:

"How may I help you in any _excruciating_ way?" I hissed. The voice that spoke was shockingly familiar. Fuck.

"It's me, Yugi. I know what's going on. It's not right." I instantly hung up. That little WENTCH! I spare him the courtesy of leaving him alive, and then he goes and questions ME?

"Master Mokuba?" Questioned the servant. I threw the phone at him, and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Liz: Well that was short. But all that was needed. Yes, Mokuba is evil. That's the end of that, now, just wait for Alternate Ending Part I. 

Ja`ne!

~ Liz


End file.
